Blast in the Past
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Kaiba tangles with a crazy collector, which grants him a chance to relive past regrets. Mokuba is threatened to have to go back to the orphanage. Minor SetoxMai
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Note: This story was inspired by the fanfic "Seto's Wish", written by Shaylo. And I'd also like to thank her on the help on editting this fic. Rated PG (only because of a minor mention of blood) Type: Drama, Action/Adventure. I do not own nor have anything to do with Yugioh, or the makers of it.

Chapter 1.

Seto Kaiba had stopped at a new store, which had recently opened up. It was another store that was also supposedly selling Duel Monster's cards, and rumored to have a few rare ones. "Hmmm....I wonder if Yugi knows his grandfather might be getting some competition." He mused, entering the store.

He looked it over with distaste, since it appeared more like some kind of African voodoo market, then a Duel Monster's sales place. He brushed his sleeves, trying to avoid any of the strange organic plants and unidentifiable 'things' hanging from the ceiling. "Can I help you, sir?" An old man asked from the counter, Kaiba had just reached.

"I'm not sure." He said looking around. "I was told that this place sold Duel Monster cards, but perhaps I was mistaken."

"No no....you are not mistaken, sir. Allow me to move these things from the counter." He said, moving some odds and ends aside, allowing him to look. As Kaiba observed what he had, the old man explained, "But as you see, I also sell many other things as well, that may even be in relation to the cards. Did you know that each Duel Monster card possesses a sort of magic about them?"

"Sure they do." Seto said, oozing in sarcasm. "Do you have any cards that might be more....rare?"

"You don't believe in magic. You should....those that live with their eyes closed may never get very far in life." The elder said.

"Believe me old man, I've gotten much farther in life with my own beliefs than you ever did." He stated, slandering the old man. He then stood adding, "Obviously I'm wasting my time here." Prepared to leave.

"Perhaps you'd be interested in a Dragon Master Knight...."

Kaiba froze, and turned, saying, "You have that card??"

"Indeed. And you can say that I could sense the magical aura about you, and knew that you would be interested in it. But then again, you don't believe in magic....pity." The man said.

"Don't waste my time, old man. Where is it??" Kaiba demanded.

"It is not here. But I will sell it to you for $2000. I can bring it to you tomorrow, with a cash advance now, that is...." The man said.

Kaiba put down $1000 without blinking, saying, "1/2 down, the other 1/2 when you deliver it to me at Domino High. Make sure to get there before school's out....I don't like being kept waiting."

"Very well." The man nodded. "I will be there with the card."

Without another word, Kaiba turned on his heal and left the shop. The old man narrowed his eyes, saying, "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in the true power of magic...."


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 2.

Joey stood in the hall talking with Tristan, who was leaning against his locker. "So I says to Yug, 'Hey Yug, what's that thing climbing up your arm'? You had to see him jump!"

Tristan laughed, "That must have been something...."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted, as Kaiba came walking between them, shoving Joey to the other side of the hall, snapping, "Get out of my way, Wheeler. The janitors really need to pick it up around here....it's amazing all the trash they leave behind." Giving Joey a cold sneer, then turned back towards his destination, moving on.

"That's it! I aint taking this crap from you, Kaiba!" Joey said. Tristan lunged to stop Joey, but Joey charged at Kaiba, grabbed him by the collar, saying, "This time Kaiba, I aint letting you get away with this!"

This caused the school kids to gather around, crying, "fight! fight! fight! fight!"

Kaiba calmly glanced at him, saying, "You really should know better, Wheeler...." Barely needing to move, Kaiba gripped Joey by the wrist, putting it in an angle that practically crippled the kid, in some kind of Judo move, and flung him to the floor....again. This caused the kids to laugh at Joey, and cheer Kaiba, as he looked down at Joey, saying, "That's where a dog like you belongs. And by the way, don't wrinkle my clothes again....I might have to send you my cleaning bill." Then walked away.

Tristan went over to Joey, saying, "Joey, you okay?"

"I'm sick of that loser, Kaiba!" Joey snapped. "I'm gonna make him pay! Somehow, I'm gonna find a way to make him pay for this, Tristan...."

------------------

It was later in the day when Joey was leaning against the school, pouting, knowing there would never be any way to fulfill that lame threat he stated to Tristan. 'It aint fair. Why's he always have to be such a jerk in the first place? I only wish there was some way to get rid of that creep once and for all....' The sudden sign of movement caught Joey's attention, and he noticed a strange old man hobbling up the stairs of the school. The man stopped after seeing Joey, and said, "Excuse me young man, do you have any idea where a Seto Kaiba would be located?"

"Kaiba? Man, I'm so sick of hearing that name. What would an old man like you be going to see him for?" Joey asked.

"He bought a rare card from me, which I am delivering. But I also sell magical items that can occasionally do wondrous things...." The man said. "Would you be interested in any?"

"Heh, well....probably nothing you have or would be interested in selling me. I'd like to make one of your present customers disappear...." Joey said, with amusement.

"Well, I did bring something along with me....perhaps this could help you with your little dilemma." The man said.

"Oh yeah? Whachya got, there?" Joey asked, approaching.

The man showed him a cardboard box and opened it, revealing to him a plain rock with the center that seemed to be glowing red. Joey looked carefully at it, noticing the shape. "Hey, that's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said.

"It takes on the shape of the looker's spirit....but don't touch it!" The man warned. "It is meant to bring a person their hearts desire. But....you can say there's a negative affect that comes along with it, as well."

Joey put his hands up, saying, "I don't want nothing with bad side effects....no way, I don't care what my heart's desire is. Heck, that's probably not my heart's desire anyway, just my immediate desire."

"That's fine....I was actually planning on showing this to Seto Kaiba. That way, he could have the side-effect, and....I believe it may also solve your problem, as well. But I'll only show it to him if you pay me for it. Do you have $20?" The man asked.

"Twenty to get rid of him? All right, sure....why not? But if he aint out of my hair, I also want a business card from ya, so as I can get my money back." Joey said.

The money was given and the man smiled, offering him one of his business cards, saying, "Do not worry....my customers always get their money's worth." He then kept going.

Joey grinned, saying, "Wow, that would be great if it worked. Kaiba'd be so busy trying to go get whatever that stupid rock tells him, that he leaves somewhere....permanently outta my hair. That would be awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 3.

The man approached an empty school room to find Seto Kaiba there, tapping away at his laptop, drinking some coffee, while also trying to scribble down an essay. Kaiba stopped, as the card encased in a plastic sleeve was put down beside him.

Kaiba looked down and picked up the slip, looking through the encasing at the special card, making sure it wasn't a copy and there was no damage to it. He then pulled out the other 1/2 of the payment, saying, "Any trouble finding me?"

"Not at all....I simply had to follow your aura." The man stated.

"Riiight...." Kaiba said, adding more of his usual sarcasm, obviously not believing him. "Well, the deal's done old man, so you can leave me and my aura, now."

"Before I go....I wanted to show you something that might be of interest. It may prove to you once and for all that magic is real." The old man said.

"Not interested." Kaiba said, keeping his eyes on the laptop.

The man pulled out the box, saying, "Surely, you might atleast be curious enough to look at it."

Kaiba sighed, saying, "Fine....if it'll get you out of my hair, then I'll look at your worthless trinket." The old man opened the box and tipped it, allowing what appeared to be an ordinary rock land on Kaiba's desk. The only difference between it and a normal rock was the strange blue glow to it, which was in an odd shape.

"So? It looks like a normal rock....with a Blue Eyes White Dragon carved into it, and some cheap chemicals thrown on to make it glow. This is supposed to impress me?" Kaiba asked.

"This particular item is on me, sir. You should be honored, for any person touching this rock will be granted their deepest heart's desire. But it can only be used once, I'm afraid...." The man said.

"So for free, what you're doing is offering me some pathetic paper weight. For something like this, you'd have to pay me to take it." Kaiba smirked.

The man's eyes narrowed, saying, "It is not wise to mock the dark magic's of this world. You disbelieve, then touch it, and see for yourself....unless perhaps you fear this magic."

Now Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Right now, my heart's desire is to see you out of my sight. So, how about this deal....if I touch the rock and nothing happens, I'll take this little paper weight of yours and throw it at you. Does that sound fair to you?"

The man smiled evilly, thinking, 'It's not worth giving the fool a warning on possible consequences. He'll deserve his fate in this world.' "Yes....if it doesn't work, you are welcome to do just that." 'Young fool!'

"Good." Seto said, and grabbed the rock, with full intention to throw it at the man. But he was frozen in place, as he felt like his very soul was being pulled away from this world....which was very frightening to him, because he had felt this way before. Back when he challenged Pegasus and failed, he got that same feeling before he was supposedly sucked into the card. In the distance, he could hear the old man, saying, "Oops, I forgot to mention there's a slight price behind this magic. Enjoy your new life, Seto Kaiba. Heeheeheehee...."

---------------

Yugi was outside the room, since the bell didn't ring yet, and was talking to Tea. "Yeah, I heard from Tristan that Kaiba was picking on him again. I wish he would stop doing that to Joey....I don't know why he keeps acting like this...."

"Maybe he just wants attention." Tea shrugged, then glanced behind Yugi, saying, "Hey, who's that old man that just left the classroom?"

"Hmmm? Gee, I dunno." Yugi said. "It's probably nothing...."

The bell rang, and everyone began entering the class room, including Tea and Yugi. Yet a woman screaming caused both of them to quickly rush in and see what was going on. Yugi was shocked to see Kaiba collapsed in his chair, seeming to be....dead.

"Oh my god!" Tea panicked, and Yugi immediately rushed over to him. He still had a pulse, but was barely breathing.

"All right class, what's going on?" The teacher asked.

"It's Kaiba, ma'am! He's in bad shape!" Yugi cried out.

The school teacher gasped, and said, "I'll call an ambulance!" She then rushed back out of the classroom.

Yugi shook him, saying, "Kaiba....Kaiba! Please, snap out of it!" Even though Kaiba never considered them friends, Yugi always felt they were and held high respects for him....the only one to ever really challenge him in any type of game. His heart sank, unable to imagine Kaiba actually dying. "He can't die, Tea....he can't! What's wrong with him??"

'_Yugi....I'm sensing powerful magic at work here.'_ The voice of Yami spoke to him.

'_What do you mean? Some kind of....magic is responsible for this?'_

'_Check his hands, Yugi.'_

Yugi checked both hands, and noticed there was a strange faint smoldering coming from his right hand that was quickly dissipating after being turned over, yet his hand wasn't burned and it didn't have anything in it. _'His hand was smoking a moment ago, Yami. What did that mean?'_

'_That means whatever the container was that held the magic that's doing this to him, is no more. The magic is now 'in' him.'_

"Hey, what's with the crowd....what's going on?" Joey asked. He instantly froze, seeing Kaiba collapsed and unmoving.

"Something happened to Kaiba." Tea said with worry.

"Yami thinks it was magically related." Yugi said quietly to Joey, so others wouldn't hear his claim.

With that said, Joey froze, thinking, 'No....it couldn't have been that old man, could it?' "Uh, no one saw any old man around here, did they?"

"Yes, there was an old man that left, just before the bell rang....why?" Tea asked, beginning to realize the old man had to have atleast seen something. But how did Joey know an old man was here?

From Tea's comment, Joey paled. 'Oh no, I didn't want anything like this! When I said to be gone, I didn't mean dead. Geez, the old man offed him....and it's my fault. I even paid the man!' He thought feeling dirty and guilty, as if he was the one that just did it, himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 4.

Kaiba fell into nothingness, swallowed by the darkness. He slowly began to wake up, hearing the echoing of a soft, soothing woman's voice, and felt something warm touch his head. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, as a smiling woman looked down at him, saying, "Hey, sleepy head....feeling better this morning?"

Kaiba jerked up to see who this woman was addressing him. He never met her as far as he knew, yet she was so familiar to him. He felt strangely warm being near her. The room he was in was small, yet cozy. Clothes, odds and ends were sprawled everywhere, and he was laying in a very small bed. "Who....??" He was about to ask, when the familiarity of her face finally hit him. But there was no way, it couldn't be! "M-mother....??"

"It's okay, you had a bad fever for a couple of days, but I see it's finally starting to cool. I think you'll be able to go to school today. Why don't you get up and get ready?" She asked.

He sat up with a start, looking himself over. He was in an average pair of blue pajamas, with covers that had some kind of hard rock star on it. He had nothing familiar on, and nothing around him was familiar, either. "This isn't possible....where am I?"

"Relax honey, take it easy. The doctor said the fever could cause you to be a bit disoriented for a while, even after the fever was broke, so just take it one step at a time." She said.

'This has to be some kind of computerized virtual reality world I ended up in, and someone's playing a very sick game with me! Well, whoever it is, no one plays with me like this....I'll make them pay!' He thought, getting angry. He tried to remember what happened last. 'That's right, that old man....he had me touch some rock, rambling about magic and my.....my hearts desire. No, this can't be true, it can't be real! Yet....who else could possibly know what I always wanted....a chance to see my parents again....' He looked back up at his mother, beginning to wonder, 'What if it really is true, what if this is real? But it can't be, but....' His hand unconsciously went up to try and touch her.

The mother assumed he was trying to get a helping hand up, and grabbed it, saying, "Come on." Helping him up. He unconsciously got up, still staring at her. Kaiba didn't believe in magic and still felt this was someone's trick, that if he gave in to this he would be humiliating himself in front of whoever was playing this twisted game with him. Yet in his heart, he wanted so bad for this to be real, for this to really be his mother....he began to think, 'So until I know for sure, maybe I should go along with this. After all, what if it really 'is' her. She seems so real....no one making up a game could possibly know what she looked like, what she might look like older when I was this age. Everything inside me screams it's her....'

Kaiba began to shake, as he whispered out, "Mother...."

She turned back to him, saying, "Hey....Seto, what's wrong?"

"I....I'm just....so happy to see you...." He said, finally hugging her tightly. He couldn't take it any longer, and the shield that kept his heart at bay from the world cracked, and for the first time in years a few tears rolled from Kaiba's eyes. He was so young when he had to watch his mother die during the birth of his brother, Mokuba. And here she was in front of him....as alive as anything.

His mother paused, saying, "Wow, what spurred this on? I'm happy to see you too, honey. Come on, you're okay now." She said, finally pulling away. "You're brother's probably up by now too, so why don't you go join Mokuba downstairs in the kitchen, okay?" She then whispered, "And don't be too hard on him, he was really sorry about breaking your music album." She winked, then turned and left Kaiba's room.

Kaiba did everything in his power to pull himself together, so his mother didn't think he was becoming a total nut-case. But after she left, he collapsed to his knees, trembling from the sudden surprise reunion from his dead mother. Shaking violently, he rubbed the tears from his eyes, hissing, "If this is some sick joke, and someone's trying to play with me, I will make them pay!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 5.

"This is my fault, Yugi!" Joey spat out. "I did this to him....I caused this! My god, I killed Kaiba!"

Yugi shook Joey, saying, "Pull yourself together, Joey! How can you say that? You weren't even near him!"

"It doesn't matter, Yugi. That guy did it....that old man! He showed up and was selling stuff, and I happened to joke about getting rid of him, but geez....I didn't want anything like this! And I even paid the guy! Do you know what can happen to me?? They can throw me in jail, saying I paid to have the guy assassinated! And I probably deserve it....what was I thinking?? He mentioned magic, and I never even considered it might hurt Kaiba. Maybe he'd take a trip for a while or something....I never thought it was dangerous!" Joey rambled, ranting and raving.

"All right Joey, keep it down....some people might hear you...." Yugi said, also worried about his friend.

"But then, why didn't I think it might be dangerous? I mean, look at all the other magic we came across. You'd think after all we been through that maybe I'd get a clue. But, noooo....I had to pay the guy to off Seto Kaiba!" Joey continued to rant.

Yugi finally covered his mouth, saying, "Right now, that might be a bit dangerous to say, even here outside of school, Joey. Now listen, it's not your fault! You didn't know what this old person had planned. Stop blaming yourself. Plus, Kaiba was breathing, so he's not dead. They took him to a hospital, so maybe he'll wake up."

'_Yugi....I'm afraid he wont wake up'_

'_What? Why not?'_ Yugi said.

'_Depending on the magic, he could get worst and die, or he could go into a permanent coma. But the specific magic's that do this to people, they simply don't wake up from.'_

'_Then, what do we do? Poor Mokuba will be all alone, if his brother doesn't wake up. We have to help him!'_ Yugi told Yami.

'_Then we need to find the old man, and start there. He may have a better idea what to do for him.'_

Tea came running up then, saying, "I overheard the ambulance driver talking about Kaiba, before they left. I guess he's in a coma, for reasons they couldn't explain...."

"Errr....this is 'my' fault! I can't believe I did this!!" Joey said, guilt-ridden.

"What's going on, guys?" Tristan asked, coming over.

"Joey asked some old man that claimed to have magic, to get rid of Kaiba. Now Kaiba's in a coma, and being driven to the hospital." Yugi said.

"Wow, you asked someone to take out Kaiba??" Tristan asked.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Joey cried out.

"Then how did you mean to have him gotten rid of, in a nice way??" Tristan asked him.

"Okay guys, arguing isn't going to help. Yami told me we have to find that old man. Joey, do you have any clue that he gave you or said to you, that would help us to find him?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really...." Joey said. He then thought a minute, saying, "But he did give me his business card...."

Tristan smacked Joey in the head, saying, "You moron...."

"Then, let's go!" Yugi said.

--------------

Kaiba entered the kitchen, with a look on his face like he was in a daze. First face he saw was a very familiar face....Mokuba.

Mokuba looked up at him with fearful and guilty eyes, saying, "H-hi, Seto. I'm really glad you're feeling better...."

"What do you have to say to him, Mokuba?" Kaiba's mother reminded him.

"Seto, I....I broke your favorite album. But I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it....honest! Please don't be mad at me...." He said with the most pitiful look in his eyes.

Seto only smiled at him though, wondering why Mokuba was so worried about that. What was he expecting him to do anyway, hit him....hate him? He messed the kids hair, saying, "Don't worry about it. It's just a stupid album, anyway."

Mokuba instantly sighed in relief, saying, "Thanks, Seto."

"See? I told you your brother wouldn't be mad at you." Kaiba's father said to the kid, and turned to Seto, mouthing, 'Thank you' to him, also expecting Seto to explode from the incident.

The instant Kaiba's attention went to his father, he just stared once again....his father was alive! "Dad...." Kaiba said, and came around to him. Managing to keep himself in better check this time, he made sure not to do anything too ridiculous like hug him and cry. Instead he placed a hand on his father's shoulder, saying, "Good morning....father...." His eyes giving away the grief he was feeling in his heart.

"Well honey, it looks like I've been graduated from Dad to father, now." He joked.

"Seto, would you take a seat, so I can feed you? Wait a minute, you didn't even get dressed yet. You keep going at this pace, you're going to be late for school!" The mother said.

"Give the kid a break, honey....he just got over his cold, and is at a slow start. He'll get dressed after breakfast, wont you Seto?" The father asked him.

"What?" He asked, looking down at himself. "Oh, uh....yes." He said, forgetting he was still in pajamas. Seto took an empty seat, and awaited for breakfast, feeling so strangely alien eating breakfast like a normal average kid....something he's never done in a long time, and never with his brother there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 6.

It was after breakfast, and Kaiba was back in his bedroom. It wasn't easy finding clothes to his liking, since to his distaste most of it consisted of T-shirts and jeans as well as even some ripped up clothes, though he couldn't fathom why he would even keep things like that in his drawers and not in the garbage can. Yet, in one corner of his closet he did find a button-down long-sleeved dark blue shirt which was atleast acceptable, along with black jeans, and he did have even a couple of long trench coats....though they were black leather. So putting on the leather coat, he looked around through his room to quickly familiarize himself with it. Hidden in a box, he happened upon some Duel Monster cards, though they didn't seem to be touched in awhile. He had a deck made up, but his deck was totally off-balance, and he desperately needed some better cards to touch them up, too. But he was pleased to see he did have atleast one Blue Eyes among his cards. He put them back away, and decided he'd give a good look at them later. After all, if this 'was' a virtual world....he might need them.

Kaiba then came back out, to see both his parents turn and give some kind of death stare at him. He looked at them, and asked, "What?"

"Before you go off to school honey, we wanted to talk to you." His mother said.

"Seto....before you came down with a fever, your teacher called. Your grades have been continually slipping." His Dad said.

"Honey, I know teenage years can be hard for you, but you got to understand that school is really important." His mother added.

Kaiba was rather confused at this. 'What, did I get....a B or something?' "What's the problem....what was my grade?"

"Seto....you're grades are practically straight Ds. If they get any lower, you're going to fail....you might even be held back a year." The father stated, causing Kaiba's eyes to widen in shock.

"Honey, if not for yourself, atleast think of Mokuba. He looks up to you, Seto....and if you don't care about school, then he's not going to care." The mother added.

"You gotta start straightening out, son." His father insisted sternly, though seeming to be worried.

Kaiba was pale at the thought of himself practically failing anything, and them mentioning Mokuba seeing him slacking like that also hit home. 'That's not possible....' He thought. He looked at his parents, and said with a determined look in his eyes, "It's not going to happen....that I promise you. Father, Mother....I'll make you proud."

His response actually caught them off-guard. He seemed so upset from their speech....they were expecting him to blow them off, like a normal rebellious teenager. They paused, and the father said, "Well....all right. We'll see what happens, Seto. I hope you mean it."

"Now, walk your brother to school, honey....and try not to hang around your friends, with your brother around. I don't trust them, they're a bad influence...." The mother said.

'Friends?' He thought. "Uh....yes, of course. I'll see you later, then."

"By, honey." The mother said, hugging him, that he gladly accepted, still feeling so happy to see them both again.

As the mother hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, the father yelled for Mokuba, who ran out, saying, "I'm ready!"

The two walked out the door, and Kaiba looked around, then at Mokuba, saying, "You....probably know how to get to your school, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Mokuba said.

"So then, why don't you lead today....would you like that?" He asked, since he had no clue where the school was from here.

"Really?? Thanks, big brother!" Mokuba said, and proudly trotted in front. Kaiba made sure to keep a quick mental note on what his house looked like, the coloration, and number as they headed away from it, as well as where they were going.

As they continued down the street, it wasn't long before they made it to the middle school that Kaiba was actually used to bringing his brother to. Mokuba said his good-byes, and skipped away. Kaiba then assumed if Mokuba went there, then he must still go to his normal school, and began walking in that direction.

On his way to school, Kaiba heard a familiar voice, calling, "Hey Seto....wait up!"

Kaiba froze from having someone dare call him by his first name, and especially because the person's voice was unmistakable. "Wheeler...." He muttered darkly to himself, wanting nothing to do with him, right now.

And to make matters worst, Joey had the nerve to slap his filthy hand on his shoulder, saying, "Hey Set, guess you're over that cold now, eh? We gonna get the money for the concert soon?" Kaiba turned to Wheeler, with a cold 'if looks could kill' glare at Joey's hand, then up at him. Joey immediately removed his hand, saying, "Uh yeah, I get it. Hey….we don't go for that touchy-feely crap either, do we Tristan?"

"No....no way!" Tristan agreed, playing Joey's personal 'yes man'.

They feared him, Kaiba realized. It was nice to see respect from Yugi's little 'friendship group', for a change. But he didn't let up, yet. Kaiba snapped at Joey, "And what did you call me??"

"What? Well, Set....you know. You said you liked it. It gave you that 'evil-god' sounding name." Joey smiled, as Tristan laughed his stupid laugh, and didn't seem to even know why he was laughing.

"Well my first name is Seto, which I expect to be pronounced properly. And I expect you to call...." Kaiba suddenly stopped before he could finish. What was it he expecting Joey and Tristan to call him? He couldn't have them call him Kaiba.

If his mother and father were alive, they certainly wouldn't have the name Kaiba. But he was so young....he couldn't remember his original last name, anymore. It was simply too long ago. No one brought it up yet, either. He'd simply have to figure that out in school. But in the meantime....he realized he had no choice but to let them call him Seto. The thought just irked him to death, but it was that or make himself sound even more stupid by asking them what his name was.

"Never mind...." Kaiba finally said, finishing his sentence like that, and continuing to school, with the two morons still following him, talking about music bands, and throwing cans and such.

'Why are these losers following me?' He began to ask himself, and was considering turning around and harassing them, some more. But then, it finally dawned on Kaiba....these two morons must have been the supposed 'bad influences' that mother was warning him about. At that thought, Kaiba suddenly gave a cold biting laugh. They looked over at him, and Joey asked, "Whassup, Seto….what's so funny?"

"What's funny was I was warned this morning by my mother that you two were some kind of bad influence on me. If she only knew...." He laughed some more. 'What a joke, like these two idiots would be something I would actually listen to.'

"Yeah, really!" Joey said, as they both laughed with him, their thoughts were not exactly on the same wave-length. 'If his mother only knew what kind of trouble they got into together....she'd probably try and ban him from ever leaving the house.'


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 7.

Before they could search for the old man, they decided to first go to the hospital, and check on Kaiba. His condition was the same....comatose, unmoving. Mokuba was there as well, crying at Seto's bed. Joey nodded, "No, I'll stay out here. I can't go in guys, not with his brother in there...." Still feeling it was his fault.

The others slowly came in, and Yugi went to Mokuba, saying, "I'm really sorry, Mokuba...."

Mokuba sniffed, "I don't get it, Yugi....why wont my brother wake up? The doctors say they can't find anything wrong with him, but he wont wake up!"

"Mokuba, we believe this might be....magically related. There was an old man that left the room just before this happened, who explained to Joey that he sold magical items of some sort. We plan on finding this guy about it." Yugi said.

"You mean....someone did this to him? Why would someone want to hurt my brother like this, Yugi?" Mokuba asked, with sad puppy-dog eyes.

Tristan saw Joey shaking, after over-hearing Mokuba inside the room, like he was about to blurt out something really stupid. And after earlier today, Tristan didn't want him making enemies when Joey simply was too dumb to realize what the old man might have really been up to. He quickly grabbed Joey, saying, "Come on, we're getting you outta here."

Tea watched them leave, as Joey struggled against Tristan, but not nearly as much as he usually would. She walked in, saddened by all this. 'Perhaps Kaiba was a creep sometimes, and perhaps some of the ways that he hurt people might have even made him deserve to be....punished in some way. But what was done to him wasn't hurting just Kaiba, it was hurting Mokuba, as well. And his little brother didn't deserve that.' Tea thought, feeling bad.

"I don't know, Mokuba....but we're going to find out, okay? Whoever did this, should be able to get him back." Yugi said. He then patted Mokuba on the shoulder, and walked out of the room to meet Tea, allowing Mokuba some time alone with his brother. Tea looked at him so sad, and Yugi said quietly to her, "I feel terrible about this, Tea. I've never seen Kaiba look so helpless. It's like the very life had been taken out of him, and there was nothing left but machines keeping his body going. I was barely 10ft. away from the room. If I went in there sooner....maybe I could have somehow stopped this from happening."

"It's not your fault, Yugi. It's neither yours nor Joey's fault." Tea said, looking sadly into the room. "Yugi, if we can't find a way to fix this....what's going to happen to poor Mokuba?"

"I don't know, Tea. I'd hate to think he'd end up back in an orphanage again. Kaiba is his legal guardian. Without him...." Yugi stopped, not wanting to think about it. "That family had already been through so much. It's not fair."

"Well, Joey has that business card. Let's go find the creep that did this!" Tea said, fighting back tears.

Yugi looked up and smiled, nodded to her. Together they left to scoop up their other friends, and start looking for the place.

---------------------

Kaiba made it to school, with his supposed 'friends' Joey and Tristan. As they walked, he observed these two pushing through the crowds of school kids, like he would normally do with Joey. That took Kaiba off guard, as he watched them. It was....unlike them, as far as he knew. He went to his normal locker, hoping it was the same, turned the combination, and pulled. He sighed, pleased to see that did not change. Pulling the books out, he did not wait up for the two, and headed to class.

He entered the room to see Yugi there enjoying himself with his Duel Monster cards. As soon as he saw Kaiba though, he put them away, and looked away fearfully. 'What's his problem?' He thought, but then paused noticing something immediately different about Yugi....he did not have his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi never went anywhere without it, and found it rather strange. But Kaiba ignored it and turned away, heading to his seat and pulling out his things.

As Kaiba sat down, Yugi exhaled, breathing easy again, and pulled his deck back out making Kaiba eye him strangely. What was Yugi expecting him to do?? He tried to ignore it again, and see if he had all his work done. After all, he was already given the grade lecture. 'D student? I'm a D student?? That's not possible!'

Now Joey and Tristan entered, immediately noticing Yugi and his cards. They quickly circled around him. But Yugi didn't notice, too engulfed in his deck and thinking it was safe since he was already ignored by Seto. Before Yugi knew it, his deck was snatched from him by Joey. "Well....what do we have here? Looks like the loser wimp's playing with some stupid cards, now!"

"Man, you never learn, do you, Yugi." Tristan chimed in.

Yugi was physically upset, crying out, "Please, give me my cards back! That's my grandfather's deck!!"

Yugi's cry brought Kaiba's attention back to him, as he looked up surprised by this. Joey and Tristan were bullying....Yugi?? He saw them circle him, and assumed they were going to hang out together, as he was used to them doing. But instead, they were stealing what was important to Yugi, and pushing him around.

Tristan grabbed Yugi, pulling him from his seat and tossed him on the floor. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Yugi....huh ya little wimp??"

"Yeah, you wanna fight me?" Joey asked.

"I....I don't believe in violence." Yugi said, putting his head down.

"Maybe you should learn to stick up for yourself, ya wimp. Then people like us wouldn't be stepping on ya all the time! And maybe if you weren't playing with these little girlie toys, you wouldn't be making such a target for yourself!" Joey said, shoving his finger into Yugi forehead.

Yugi grabbed his head after that, and said, "Please give me my card deck back...."

Tristan laughed, as Joey said, "And what if we don't? You know what, I think I'm gonna keep this thing. I think I'm gonna find a nice garbage can for it, and throw it in there."

"NO!" Yugi cried out, as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Narr note: When this was posted at another sight, I had one reviewer tell me that they were quite shocked to believe that Joey could be a bully like that towards Yugi, or that Kaiba could stoop to being a bully in any world. Well, in the very 1st Japanese season of Yugioh (which can also be read in the manga books), Joey 'was' a bully in the beginning, along with Tristan towards Yugi. And though Kaiba wasn't a bully in 'that way' towards specifically Yugi, he was still a bully to everyone. The only difference was that since Kaiba was rich, he used his security to bully people into getting what he wanted. Since Kaiba's common-classed in this world, he has to rely more on himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 8.

Yugi struggled to try and get his cards back, as Joey and Tristan taunted him.

"Heh heh....hey Joey, maybe we can find a nice tall bridge, and scatter them." Tristan said.

"....or maybe we can find a lighter, and one at a time burn each one. Heh heh heh...." Joey sneered, laughing at Yugi.

Suddenly Joey's wrist, not holding the cards, was grabbed very tightly and painfully, and moved into an angle that forced Joey to his knees. "I believe Yugi asked nicely to give them back. Don't make me have to hurt you, Wheeler. As for you Taylor, the bridge idea sounded just your style. Maybe you should find one, and jump off." Kaiba snapped.

"Hey! Wha....whaddya doing? Seto....leggo!" Joey protested, not knowing why his friend was helping Yugi. Yugi just sat there stunned, not knowing what to do or say. The head bully of the group was....helping him!

"What's wrong, Wheeler? You have no problem praying on the weak....I guess you don't like it when it happens to you, huh?" Kaiba taunted. He then took his boot and shoved Wheeler's face onto the ground, saying, "Sit, boy. There's a good dog....now don't make me have to repeat myself. Give the cards back."

Tristan didn't move a muscle to help Joey, too afraid of being next, as Joey managed to maneuver his free hand up, in order to give the cards back to Yugi. Yugi took them, and held them close to him, still quiet and unsure what to say.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kaiba asked, grabbing Joey by the collar, and tossing him away.

"You're nuts, man! You flipped!" Joey yelled at him and ducked out of the classroom, Tristan following, as he eyed Kaiba strangely.

Kaiba began to walk away from Yugi now, as Yugi suddenly said, "Seto....th-thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head, Yugi. I don't believe it's right for anyone to treat the Duel Monster's game that way." Kaiba said, as he pausing before trying to move back to his seat.

"You-you mean....you play Duel Monsters, too?" Yugi asked, astonished.

Kaiba turned, hearing the surprise in Yugi's voice. So then, he never challenged him in this world, or whatever this place was he was in. He gave a slight quirk of a smile, saying, "A little...."

This caused Yugi's eyes to light up, saying, "Well maybe, uh....we can play sometime. If that's okay with you....?" Yugi rushed the last sentence out, fearful the offer might insult Kaiba, causing him to turn against Yugi again.

But it didn't. Kaiba paused, and kept the smile on his face, saying, "Yeah....maybe...." Then turned away.

"Wait!" Yugi said. Kaiba sighed, and turned back to him, as Yugi said, "Would you....like to see my deck?"

Kaiba paused, thinking, 'I already know what you're deck is like.' But then....did he? He was curious to know if, wherever he was, Yugi would have the same deck as the one that originally beat him. "Why not?" He said and approached. Yugi handed him the deck, as Kaiba looked through, finding the Exodia cards. Yes, this was the deck....the one he most feared.

"You have Exodia." He said to Yugi. "I suggest you keep careful care of them. Don't trust anyone with them, Yugi. You never know if someone might try and take them from you...." Yugi smiled up at him, equally amazed that he knew what Exodia was. Even Yugi barely understood the Exodia cards, something his grandfather only briefly explained to him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Came a sudden bellowing voice, startling both Kaiba and Yugi. Tea approached, attempting to snatch the cards from Kaiba, saying, "Don't you guys ever let up? Haven't you done enough to this kid? What's he ever done to you, anyway?"

'She thought I was bullying him?' Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously at Tea, saying, "Maybe you should be more careful what you say, and keep out of things that don't concern you!"

"My friends concern me!" Tea snapped.

"Tea, it's okay!" Yugi said, happily. "I let him see my cards. Seto plays Duel Monsters, too!"

"Sure he does....he's just baiting you again, Yugi." Tea said, crossing her hands.

"No, really. He just helped me from his friends Joey and Tristan. You had to see it!" Yugi said, with a big smile.

Tea looked over at him, asking, "You did....? Since when do you care what happens to Yugi?"

Kaiba's face actually gave a slight flush after being cornered with the fact that he helped Yugi with anything. "I don't!" He snapped, shoving the cards roughly back at Yugi. "Stay out of my business, Gardner!" He growled, and turned on his heal, back to his seat.

As he did, neither of them noticed some other kid had observed some of the actions going on through the window. The bell then suddenly rang, not giving her time to think about it, and everyone came in, taking their seats. Tea even noticed Joey and Tristan eyeing Kaiba, seeming very upset with him, as they huddled in their seats. 'He really did help Yugi.' Tea realized. 'But, why?'

It was a surprise test today that everyone grumbled about. Kaiba was more upset to find he still had homework in his pack that was not done yet and due today, then he was with the test. As it was passed out, he finished the test flying through it easily, then put it aside, bringing his homework up to quickly finish. He was obviously way behind, and didn't like the idea of ignoring his responsibilities in the least. By the end of class, the papers were turned in and the bell rang, letting everyone go to their next class. The rest of the school day was relatively uneventful, and Kaiba was pleased to not have Joey and Tristan hanging all over him, anymore.

Kaiba had some problems in the beginning, acknowledging when his name was called in school....not recognizing his last name. But he quickly figured it out, when the name Seto Rykuma was called, and the whole class stared at him. "Here." He quickly said. 'Rykuma? My last name is Rykuma?'

School was over, and Kaiba left with his books in hand. He didn't notice the hall monitor Ushio having a talk with Yugi in the distance, as he continued on. Instead, Kaiba was suddenly cornered by both Joey and Tristan. Joey snapped, "I wanna know what your problem is, Seto? Why'd you do that to us today? Since when do you care what we do to Yugi? You've done it enough times yourself, and you got the nerve lecturing us about it?" (1)

'I did that to Yugi?' He thought. True, he was pretty evil in the beginning, but stooping down to acting like a common bully was not his style. Then again, in this strange world he was in, he was not the rich Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp. Instead, he was Seto Rykuma....a common kid on the street, who actually had his parents, and his family. Could this really be what he would have ended up like....some common bully hanging out with losers like Joey and Tristan, picking on other nobodies on the street, no work ethics, no interest in responsibility?? The thought sickened him to even consider it.

"Well, maybe I decided to have a bit more pride in myself, for a change. Preying on the weak and helpless for no other excuse except perhaps boredom, makes you look even more pitiful than Yugi is. Personally, I have better things to do with my time. Tell me Wheeler, does it really make you feel more superior doing that, because you certainly don't look it."

"Come on, man....you saw what he had with him. That stupid girlie card game! If he didn't keep acting like a girl all the time and stick up for himself, maybe we wouldn't have to do that to him!" Joey snapped.

"Girlie?" Kaiba asked. "Do you have some sort of insecurity about your manhood, Wheeler? I didn't realize the game was made only for a certain sex. And just because you don't understand it, it doesn't make it stupid....only you."

"See? There ya go insulting me again. I thought we were friends, man! And it is girlie! You're girlfriend plays it, don't she??" Joey asked.

"Girlfriend?" Kaiba asked, stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 9.

Tristan coughed, "Speak of the devil...."

"Hey, terrors!" The woman called out. The voice was familiar to Kaiba, and he turned just as his girlfriend grabbed him, giving him a nice big frenchie on the lips.

Tristan non-challantly looked away, as Joey also turned, kicking a rock, mumbling, "Why can't I find a girlfriend with a body like hers?"

This was the second time today Kaiba's face flushed, though for a different reason, as he found trouble pulling away from the embrace. In his world, he had some trouble finding even time for a relationship, and had actually never been kissed before....this was his first. She finally pulled away, and gave him a wink, saying, "So how's it going?"

It was Mai! She was the girl who normally hung out with Yugi's group....atleast in his world. In that world, Kaiba actually never had the chance to really know her. She was a complete stranger to him. He knew she was good enough in Duel Monsters though, to make it to the semi-finals of Battle City. Atleast the girl he dated in this world wasn't some loser like Tea or....frightening to even think, Wheeler's sister!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mai asked, nudging Kaiba a bit, "My kiss left ya that speechless today, huh?" She teased. Kaiba wasn't really sure what to say to her. She was a girlfriend....how were you even supposed to act around them??

Saving Kaiba the embarrassment of still being speechless without realizing it, Joey jumped in - still pouting, as he said, "Seto attacked us today, Mai!"

"Yeah, he went after us for picking on that Yugi kid." Tristan also whined.

"Well, then I'm glad to hear it. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves in the first place picking on some poor kid!" Mai said. She turned back to Kaiba, saying, "It's about time you started to get your act together. So, did you get the tickets, yet?"

"Tickets?" Kaiba asked.

"You know....tickets for the concert coming this weekend? I would really like to go to it." Mai said, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"Don't worry 'bout that, Mai....we're all going." Joey said.

"Yeah, we were going to steal something today to pay for it." Tristan said.

Joey rolled his eyes, smacking Tristan, saying, "Will you shut up!"

"What??" Tristan asked.

Mai sighed, and looked at Kaiba, saying, "You're not pulling that again, are you? You guys are gonna get caught, and I'm NOT going to date someone who's rotting in jail!"

"Listen, I don't know what these clowns are talking about....we're not stealing anything!" Kaiba snapped.

"Sure you're not. I'll seeya later, Seto...." Mai said, lightly brushing his face with her hand, as she turned around and headed away.

Kaiba unconsciously rubbed the side of his face Mai touched, but his anger was quickly growing as she walked away, thinking about what had been said. What pissed him off the most was that even in his life, there was a time he actually 'had' stooped to this level before....back before Yugi shattered his heart, and changed him from the monster he once was, the monster that created Death T, and the monster who used to use his security to bully kids on the street and steal their rare cards for him. Even now, was he really no better than that? Could he ever escape the darkness in his heart, even in a world with his parents still alive? That thought disgusted him to no end. He grabbed Joey, saying, "What the hell are you talking about stealing something??"

"Hey, what are you grabbing me for?? Tristan's the stupid one that told yer girlfriend about it, not me!" Joey said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Seto....I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out!" Tristan said.

"We're not stealing anything, you got that??" Kaiba snapped at them both, and shoved Joey away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, it wont be mentioned again." Joey said. Then straightening his clothes, he winked, "So what time....you know, do you wanna....'hang out'??"

'This moron thinks I'm still going through with stealing something....how stupid can he be??' He thought. Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms, and said, "I'll try and say this one more time, very slowly for you, just so someone with your intelligence can understand this....we. are. NOT. stealing. anything! This is not a cover-up, this is not some kind of 'code'....it's not happening!"

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "You know we gotta do this! This was your idea, after all. And if we don't, we don't go to the concert. And if you don't pay for Mai, she's gonna be pissed with you, and you know it!"

"There are 'other' ways to earn money than to steal it, Wheeler." Kaiba mentioned. He had hoped it wasn't his own idea, but had a feeling it probably was. After all, no matter what world he was in, could he ever listen to anyone or anything but himself? He was always his own person, no matter what.

"Not in the short time we have, there aint!" Joey said. "What are you thinking we should do, go get a job? We wouldn't even get our first paycheck until the week after, and then it's too late. Besides, I just can't imagine the great Seto Rykuma working at a burger joint." He laughed, as well as Tristan.

'Neither can I.' Kaiba thought to himself. "Well I'm not lowering myself to stealing. We're going to have to figure out a another way to make the money for the tickets."

"Well, that's great. We were supposed to work together on this, then split the profits three ways. Now if you're backing out, we're left out in the cold. How are we supposed to get it??" Joey asked.

"Well....you can always ask your Mommy." Kaiba teased.

"For one thing, I dunno where my Mom is....she's been divorced for years. And I can't exactly ask my old man for the cash. 'Hey Dad, can you spare some of your beer money so I can buy some tickets??' Yeah, that would work out real well! A couple black-eyes later...." Joey mumbled.

"Maybe I could ask them....for me, anyway." Tristan said.

"Great...." Joey said, finding a can nearby to kick.

Kaiba didn't know anything about Joey's family life, and after hearing what Joey had to say about it, he really didn't want to know, either. He actually felt slightly responsible too, for supposedly being the one that made this plan on stealing, in the first place.

"You know Kaiba, just cause Mai said something about you shouldn't be stealing, doesn't mean you gotta listen to her. I mean come on, what are you pussy whipped or something??" Joey asked, jokingly.

"Pussy whipped...." Tristan laughed.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's collar again, saying, "It's not 'her', you moron! I could careless what she thinks. This decision is mine alone....I'm not stealing." He threw Joey off again, saying, "I'll see if I can come up with something." Kaiba then left, heading to pick up Mokuba, then go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 10.

Yugi and the gang found the address, and entered the strange-looking store. "What a weird place." Tristan said.

"Yeah, kind of creeps me out." Joey said.

"It's probably just all show." Yugi said, trying to keep calm.

'_I wouldn't say that. I sense a great deal of various magic in this room. Whoever is selling these items, must know a lot about magic.'_ Yami stated.

They walked over to the counter, and Yugi said, "Uh....excuse me...."

"Greetings, greetings, I see I have customers." The old man said. He suddenly froze in place, looking at Yugi's necklace. The old man then hissed, "What an incredible necklace you have, young man....ooooh" His hand moving towards the necklace.

Yugi quickly backed away in fear, clutching the Millenium Puzzle protectively, as Joey jumped in front, saying, "Listen you freak-show, keep your creepy hands off my friend!"

His hand reared back, as he noticed Joey now, saying, "Ahh....you're the one with the wish. So, another satisfied customer? Have you come to praise me?"

"Praise ya? Are you nuts? That's not what I wanted, at all!" Joey said.

"You said you wanted to be rid of him. Well, he is certainly out of your hair now, is he not?" The man asked.

"Well, that's not what I meant...." Joey sighed. "Listen....Kaiba can be a real jerk, sometimes. But I was wrong to think or feel that way about him. He has a little brother, Mokuba. That kid depends on him. If Kaiba don't come out of it, something terrible will happen to his brother. I can't have that on my conscience. Please....you gotta help him come back!"

The man looked at Joey, then turned his attention back to Yugi, saying, "You know that item is magical that you wear....did you know that? Do you know what that is?"

"It's a Millennium Puzzle, from ancient Egypt. I know it's magical. Please sir, what did you do to Kaiba? Is he cursed?" Yugi asked.

"Seto Kaiba has been blessed....." The man said.

"You call that blessed?" Tristan asked.

"Heeheeheehee...." The old man cackled. "Few have ever been given such a rare opportunity as this. Kaiba was granted his hearts greatest desire."

"I don't get it." Joey said. "How can sitting and rotting in a hospital bed be someone's greatest desire?"

"Looks can be deceiving, young man." The elder said. "Physically he is here, but spiritually and mentally, he is no longer. He has been brought to another world....a world where his soul would find the most peace. Where Seto Kaiba is now, he is happy."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Tristan said.

"But his little brother needs him, sir. How can we bring him back?" Yugi asked.

The old man answered him, "I'm afraid young one, you can't."

----------------

Seto was walking home with his brother, while thinking through this dilemma. He had a girlfriend that counted on him getting money for some concert. He needed to find a way to get this money, yet refused to steal in order to get it. He didn't want to stoop to working at some burger joint, and even if he did he wouldn't get the money in time, anyway.

"Hey Seto, what are you thinking?" Mokuba asked.

"There's a concert coming up, and I need to find a way to get the money for it." Kaiba unconsciously answered him.

"Wow....I know what that concert is. Can I go with you? Please, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba turned to his brother, his heart going out to him. "I'm afraid you're too young, kiddo. These concerts can be dangerous, especially if this concert is attracting the type of people I've seen today. I'm sorry Mokuba, you can't come."

Mokuba's heart sank, and Kaiba frazzled his hair, as they went inside. He then looked over at his mother, who was writing some kind of schedule on the calendar. Kaiba walked over and smiled, saying, "I'm home."

She turned and said, "Oh….hi, honey. Mokuba....go wash your face, you got some kind of dirt on it."

"Yes, Mom." Mokuba said, running to the bathroom.

"Mother....Mom...." Kaiba said, this kind of question feeling very awkward in his head. "This may not sound good but, um....could I borrow some money for a concert this weekend?"

She grunted, and turned, "You know I don't like you going to those things!"

Kaiba crossed his arms, yet lowered his head, feeling disgraced just having to beg for this, "I understand that. But, I promised Mai I would take her. She's my...."

"Girlfriend....I know that, Seto. Listen, we're not made out of money, here. And you don't do enough to deserve this. You've got to learn to start being more responsible." She said, crossing her arms as well, looking kind of like Kaiba, at the moment.

"Yes....I know." Kaiba said, looking her in the eyes. "You're right, mother. I've already begun to do as you and Dad suggested for me to do this morning. I got an A today on my test....and I'd be happy to do whatever chores you want me to do here, in order to earn it."

"You got an A? Chores? Who are you trying to fool?" She said, now putting her hands in her hips. "You better not be taking drugs."

"Dr-...." Kaiba stammered out, getting frustrated that she didn't believe him. "Yes, I got an A on my test today. I guarantee you this will begin to be an everyday occurrence. And I also plan on proving that I am worthy of getting this money, by doing what you need me to do here. Now, do you have something you want me to do?"

"Sure." She said. "You can start by cleaning your room. And honey, if you did get an A like you said....I want you to understand that cheating on a test is no way to earn our respect."

"Cheating?? I did not cheat on a test!" Kaiba snapped.

"Don't you give me that tone of voice. If I find out you cheated, this concert will be the least of your worries. You will be grounded, do you understand?" She asked.

Kaiba clenched his jaw then took a deep breath, not used to being talked down to this way, and forcing himself not to snap back at her. "I understand." He said in a very controlled tone, then turned and marched into his room.

Narr: Some people might not like the attitude of the mother in this chapter. Keep in mind that Kaiba's mother is not seeing Kaiba as Kaiba. She is seeing him the way Seto normally was in her world, which was a slacker and a teenage rebel, getting into trouble, lying all the time, and failing everything. As for Kaiba, despite the person he is and how he's used to being....I can see him trying to be as patient and as respectful towards his parents as he possibly could, despite the accusations and despite being put into a situation where he's no longer in full control of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 11.

Later, the door opened to Mokuba's room, and Kaiba leaned against the doorway, watching his little brother. The younger Rykuma was listening to a walkman on his bed, playing with some action figures, while bobbing his head to the music. His tastes seemed a lot different than the Mokuba he knew. Mokuba finally looked up noticing his brother, quickly removing the walkman, and stuffing it behind him. "Oh, hi big brother! I was just, uh...."

"What do you got there, kiddo?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba looked guilty, and showed him the walkman. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't take your things. But you were sick, so I didn't think you'd mind me....listening to your music."

"That's mine?" He asked, as his kid brother miserably nodded his head. Kaiba walked in, saying, "Let me see it." Mokuba gave the walkman back, along with his music album in it. Kaiba brought it up to his ear and turned it on, wincing from the stuff. "I listen to this crap?"

"Crap?" Mokuba asked. "That's the best band out there! You said you loved that band! And it's my favorite too, Seto!"

Kaiba looked over at his brother, thinking, 'Whoever thought that siblings can't influence their own, this is a prime example how wrong they were.' Understanding now that Mokuba was following in his footsteps, wanting to do everything that he did. In his world, Mokuba tried to be just like him, helping him to run Kaiba Corp. the best he could. In this world, Seto seemed to be some slacking teenager, and his brother was once again trying to be just like him. 'Well that's going to change.' He thought.

"Listen Mokuba, why don't we get this room cleaned up....I'll help you." Kaiba said.

"But I don't wanna! How come? You don't clean yours!" Mokuba said.

"Actually, I just did....and I got my homework all done, too." Kaiba told him.

"You did not!" Mokuba said, disbelieving him. "You never do your homework!"

"Well, I just did....something you should be doing, as well. Call it a change of heart. Let's try and make Mom and Dad happy for a change, okay? We'll surprise them....I got my room cleaned, I'll help you clean yours. Then you can get your homework done, and we'll get you into a shower, too." Kaiba said.

"A shower?? Awww....Seto!" Mokuba whined.

"How about this....you do this for me, and I'll let you have my walkman, and my album. It'll be yours." Kaiba smiled.

"You mean it? Really?? Okay!!" Mokuba said, suddenly all psyched to start.

--------------------

"What do you mean, we can't??" Joey shouted.

"Come on Joey, calm down." Tristan said, trying to pull him back.

"Please sir, we really need to get him back." Yugi said.

"You don't understand, young man." The old man said, "The only one that can get Seto Kaiba back is Seto Kaiba. He needs to want to come back, and personally....I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well, why not?" Joey asked.

"Think about this…." The man said. "Let's say you were given everything your heart ever wanted, you were given total contentment. Do you really think you'd be able to pull yourself away from that, and brought back to the real world where you no longer had those things?"

"Sure, I could do it...." Joey said.

"I....I don't know if I could." Yugi said. "My father's always gone, working overseas....my grandmother has been dead for sometime. If I could have them back with me all the time, and still have all my friends....I don't know if I could rip myself away from that, so easily."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Joey then agreed, putting his head down, "Having a family again. Both my parents not divorced. My old man not being a drunk all the time....my sister living together with me, again. I didn't really think about that."

Tristan said, "Yeah, where Kaiba is…he probably owns the whole world!"

Joey laughed at that, saying, "Gee….I thought moneybags already owned the whole world."

"Cut it out, guys!" Tea chided.

Yugi thought about what Kaiba would like. "I don't think that's it. His would probably be back with his real parents, never having anything to do with the Kaiba family!"

Joey also considered that, saying, "Can you imagine that, Kaiba being as poor a slob as us? Heh heh heh....I'd pay to see that."

"But then....what can we do?" Tea asked.

"Hmmm...." Yugi thought. He looked back at the old man, saying, "Say, do you have any other magic items that can counter this one?"

"Well, I have the powder of dark nightmares, but using that on a person traps him. His own free will would no longer be enough to bring him back." The man said.

"No, that wouldn't work." Joey said.

They would have to find some other way of helping Kaiba….if there was a way, at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 12.

Kaiba's mother suddenly turned from what she was doing, to notice her son dragging a basket full of dirty laundry down the hall. She came out, saying, "Seto....what are you doing?"

"These are dirty. I'm taking them to the laundry room. We....have a laundry room, right?" He suddenly asked, not certain.

She laughed. "Of course we do, honey. I guess that goes to show you just how much work you've done in this house....until now."

"Well, let me do this, and I'll be right back." Kaiba said, continuing down the hall.

The mother walked out of the kitchen, curious to see what her son was up to, and heard water running. She went down the hall, and found Mokuba in the bathroom, taking a....shower?? Still in shock from what she saw, she continued further down the hall, trying to find where the laundry came from, and reached their bedrooms. At that moment, she almost fainted....both kid's rooms were spotless. She had to do a double-take to make sure she was seeing this right. Finally, she backed up, and turned running right into her oldest son, bringing the basket back.

"Sorry." He said, for running into her. "I thought you should know, I wasn't sure where to put the clothes down there. It's starting to pile up, I'm afraid."

"I can't believe what a great job you did." She said in shock. "You even got Mokuba to do his room. How did you do it?"

"I let him have my walkman." He smiled.

"Seto, I....I don't know what to say. You did a wonderful job." She said, hugging her son. Seto gladly embraced her. It felt so good to have his mother close to him, after her being gone for so long. He didn't really want to let go, just continue to hug her in order to be sure she was really there. But he refrained from going overboard, since he didn't want to worry her. But she released him first, and smiled, saying, "All right....you convinced me. I'll let you go, and pay your way for that concert. But you have to clean this whole house, and I want to see this place as pristine as your two rooms. You do that, and I'll give you the money you need to go there, okay?"

Kaiba smiled, "Deal."

She paused and put her hand up, touching his face. "You know Seto....there's been something different about you. I don't know what it is....I can't put my finger on it. I don't think our little lecture would affect you that much. Maybe you still have a fever." She said, touching his foresight.

"I'm all right, Mom." Kaiba said, taking her hand. A thought then suddenly clicked, "Mokuba....I gotta check on him. I got him taking his shower." He said, immediately putting the basket down, and rushing to the bathroom.

She could hear from where she was, of her son lecturing his brother: "What are you doing?" "I'm taking a shower, Seto!" "Nooo....you're getting water everywhere." "But it's fun!" "But I have to clean this after you're done. Don't make a mess, just take a shower and get out." "Awww....but Seto!" The mother just shook her head, not knowing what's got into her oldest son. It was like he was trying to play the father role with his brother.

--------------------

Kaiba's father came home, saying, "Honey, I'm home....what's for dinner?"

She came over to him, kissing him, and said, "We're going out tonight."

"We are?" He asked.

The mother smiled, "That's right. You, me, and Mokuba are all going out to eat, and then we're going to the park."

"Well, what about Seto....doesn't he want to go?" He asked.

"He's the reason we're going." She smiled. "While we're gone, he agreed to clean the whole house."

The father suddenly panicked, and said quietly, "You can't leave this house with Seto....he'll turn this place into a disaster!"

But the mother just smiled, and gently pulled on her husband over to the bedrooms, and said, "Look." The father looked into both bedrooms, and couldn't believe his eyes....they were so clean!

"He cleaned his whole room, got Mokuba up and had him clean his room. Seto's homework is done, and helped his brother with his. He also had his brother take a shower, then he came to me and asked me how to use the washing machine, so he could do the laundry for me. He's down there right now with his brother, getting him to help out." The mother beamed.

"My god....is he all right?" The father asked, worried.

"He's doing this as a task for $100 to pay for concert tickets. He says it's $20 each, he has himself and two other people he's trying to pay for, and that gives him enough cash left over to pay for snacks and drinks." The mother said. Kaiba's dad was still speechless, since it still didn't make sense. Seto never lifted a finger. Every time a concert came up, he mysteriously came up with the cash, insisting his friends or girlfriend was paying for it. Why the big change? The mother was still smiling, and said, "You know that girl Mai he's been going out with?" She then whispered, "I think he's in love!"

"In love?" The father asked her.

"Why else would he be doing this? He's obviously trying to impress her, and show her he can take care of himself. He's been acting very strange lately, and I think that's why." She stated.

The father nodded, saying, "Our son is growing up." And held his wife close with pride.


	13. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 13.

"Good-bye, honey....we'll be back later. We might go and see a movie, too.", Kaiba's Mom said, trying to give him as much time as possible to get the house cleaned.

"Good-bye, Mom." Kaiba said, hugging his mother.

"Now, are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine." He said.

"Seto....why can't you come with us?" Mokuba said sadly.

Kaiba squatted down to his brother's height, saying, "Because I got work to do. You go have fun, you deserve it."

He then stood back up as his father approached him. He placed a hand on Seto's shoulder, and said, "Son....I'm proud of you." And hugged his son. As he pulled away, the father seemed a bit confused, though. The look on Seto's face after saying that to him....it almost looked like there was a tear in his eye he was fighting back.

Kaiba quickly turned away, saying, "Well I got work to do, so you guys get out of here." Fighting back the emotions that were overwhelming him. To be able to hear his parents tell him they're proud of him was more than he could ever imagine happen to him. Just being able to see them again was incredible for him.

"All right, good-bye honey!" The mother called back, as they left.

Kaiba struggled with himself, but managed to fight back his emotions, so he could turn back and watch them leave. He whispered, "Good-bye." As they drove away. Kaiba then leaned heavily against the wall of the house, contemplating all this for a moment. "It's real....this is all real." He said. He was sure of it now. The way they spoke, the emotions in their eyes....no virtual world could ever be 'that' real. It wasn't a dream. He was also able to read without problems, and it was said that in a dream, a person can't define words....it becomes scrambled and confusing. So, this couldn't be a dream.

Kaiba did not believe in magic, but he believed in what he was seeing around him. At this point, he didn't want to believe in anything else, anyway. Somehow, the magic of this stone really did change all of reality around him, and brought back his parents. In so doing, it changed the rest of reality to offset what would happen if they had lived. Yet, a small voice in his head did catch something strange about it. If this was his world that had changed because of his parents being alive, then why would that affect if Yugi ended up with the Millennium Puzzle, or not? Yugi didn't have it....why? But Kaiba ignored that small voice. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. He didn't care if he didn't own Kaiba Corp., he didn't care that he was just some poor slob like everyone else. His parents were alive again....the stone gave him a second chance. He was not going to be stupid and blow it. This time around, he would make things right.

So Kaiba went to his room, changing out of his clothes into a basic T-shirt and blue jeans, since he didn't care what happened to these clothes, and prepared to do something he'd never done in his life: house-cleaning. This was something that he normally hired maids for, so he never did this kind of work, before. This was going to be as much as a first for him, as it was doing the laundry earlier. And despite doing 'common' work, it didn't bother him. His mother's theory on why he was doing it was farther than she could imagine. He was hardly doing this for Mai, and especially not for his so-called friends. He was doing this for his parents. Disgraced to think he was almost failing in school, and slacking off at home, only adding more burden to his parents....no, he would make them proud, as proud as his father was towards him today. He would prove to them that he could be responsible, and was worthy of being Mokuba's big brother, and worthy of having them in his life once again.

---------------

It was a few hours later, when there was a knock on the door. Joey knocked again, and again, but no answer....all he could hear in the distance was a vacuum cleaner. So he then pounded on the door, but still no answer. Finally, he walked in, and slowly came inside, hoping not to piss off the parents who thought of him and Tristan as 'bad influences'. Joey froze, shocked to see his pal Seto....cleaning the house. Brooms were out, a mop was in a dirty water bucket, and Seto who had his shirt off from the heat, after the work he'd been doing, was vacuuming the floor.

"Hey, Seto!!" Joey finally yelled, causing him to look up with a start. He finally stood, turning off the vacuum cleaner. Kaiba leaned heavily on the vacuum, catching his breath. He never realized what hard work a little house-cleaning could be. After a few breaths, he gasped out, "What is it, Wheeler?" In a more easy general tone of voice, too tired to be snapping at him at the moment.

Joey laughed, saying, "I didn't know it was mother's day, yet. What the hell are you doing? This is woman's work."

"Well I don't know about you, but the only woman in my house is my mother....and she can use a break. What's going on with the tickets?" He asked.

Joey sighed, "Well, Tristan got his money from his parents. Unless you decide to go back to our original plan, we aint gonna go."

As he said this, Kaiba walked over to a broom and grabbed it, saying, "Well, I got another idea." And tossed the broom over at Joey, who caught it to prevent being hit by it. "I still need to get the family room cleaned up. So while you're here, get to it."

"What?? I aint doing your chores!" Joey laughed. He quickly backed up though, as Seto grabbed the broom and pinned him against the wall with it.

Kaiba snapped, "Listen, Wheeler….I've been busting my ass here for a reason. For the work I'm doing, I'm getting the tickets that's needed for all three of us. The least you can do is pull your share. Now quit your whining, and start working. That was NOT a request!"

He let go of Joey, and walked over to the kitchen fridge, pulling out a gallon water, to pour himself a quick drink. Joey paused a long time, looking over the broom, and back up at Kaiba, then finally approached. "You mean....you've been doing all this, busting hump for the tickets? And not just for you, but for me, too? You'd do that for me? I....I thought after earlier, you didn't think we were friends anymore, or something."

"I didn't ask for the money for Tristan....I assumed he wouldn't have a problem getting money from his parents. But the way your parents are, I figured if I didn't, you wouldn't be able to go." Kaiba said. He drank down some of the water, then added, "And since I was the one that came up with the idea to go steal something, then that meant I probably owed you....'this' time. Next time though, you're getting a job, and doing it yourself. But I'm not going to have you stealing crap on the streets because of me." Kaiba told him.

Joey smiled, "Man....you really care."

Kaiba winced, horrified at the thought. Why the hell was he doing this to help pay for Joey, of all people? Since when 'did' he care?? Maybe this new world really was making him go soft. But he just couldn't leave Joey hung out to dry like that....no one was 'that' heartless. And strangely enough, the thought of Joey getting in trouble out there, when he could do something about it....that really bothered him. He really felt he wanted to help this guy. Kaiba rubbed his head, thinking aloud, "Maybe I am coming down with something...."

"So, where did you want me to clean?" Joey asked, taking the broom.

"Over in the family room." Kaiba said, and began his work again.

----------------

By nighttime, the family came home. They all stared in shock at just how clean the place was. Not one spot of dirt was missed. The floor, furniture, dishes, counters....everything had been cleaned.

The first to speak was Mokuba, who said, "Wow!!" Never seeing this place so clean, even when his parents were cleaning up.

"This is....amazing." The mother said.

The father came in to see two people on the couch watching TV, and said, "Hello?"

Both Kaiba and Joey got up. Joey cleared his throat, and waved, saying, "Uh....hey!"

Kaiba said, "I finished the house. Well, I did get a little help....I hope that's not a problem." And smiled.

"Who's your friend, Seto?" The father asked.

Kaiba nodded his head in Joey's direction, saying, "This is Whe...." And stopped. Joey really did come through for him today, and he began to realize being here....living where he was, and being with his family, he wasn't the same person he used to be. He was no longer Seto Kaiba, and it was time he accepted that fact, and started accepting that he was now Seto Rykuma. So looking at Joey, he gave a smile, and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, saying, "This is my friend Joey." Admitting that openly, without disgrace. "He's the other person I was working for, to go to the concert with us."

"The concert? Can I go, pleeeease??" Mokuba asked.

"No." The mother answered him, before Seto even said anything, "You're too young. Now go on, it's your bedtime!"

"Awwww!!" Mokuba said, running into his room with his brother's walkman.

"Hey, isn't that your walkman?" Joey asked, but Seto just smiled.

The dad looked around, and said, "You did a fine job today, son. And thanks Joey, for helping my son out. I'm glad to see he has good friends that would be willing to help him out, like that."

"Hey, you know....I do what I can for my friends." Joey said.

Joey was actually a bit surprised that Seto finally seemed to lighten up with him, for a change. He'd been calling him by his last name for awhile now, being very cold and very obnoxious. Joey was hoping it was just a phase. But now it seemed like Seto was finally starting to calm down. Perhaps hanging out with him a while, and just chilling on the couch when they were done, helped snap him out of it or something.


	14. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 14.

Yugi and the gang left the shop, seeming rather down. Tristan said, "Man, I can't believe he couldn't help us. He's the one that did this! You'd think the least he could do was to help out."

"I didn't know, Yug....and I should have. I should have never asked that guy for anything. Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Why do I have to be so dumb all the time!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, why do you?" Tristan asked.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your comment, Tristan!" Joey snapped.

"Well, no one asked for your help, either!" Tristan snapped back.

"What, you think I wanted Kaiba to end up like that? He might be a jerk, but I'd never wanna do anything to hurt his little brother like that!" Joey snapped.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tea snapped. "Fighting like this isn't going to solve anything."

"Well, according to the old man in there, if Kaiba fights against being in that world, his mind and soul could return to this world. If he's strong enough, he may be able to make it back by himself." Yugi said.

"But you heard what the guy said, Yugi....Kaiba's been transferred to where he'd get his hearts desire." Tea said.

"Yeah, and to walk away from that, a person might as well be pulling out their own heart!" Joey stated.

"He's right. He may never return." Tristan said.

"Well....let's go back to the hospital to see if there's been any changes. Atleast we know his body wont die." Yugi said.

------------------------

It was the next morning, as Seto, Tristan, and Joey were walking to school. Seto said, "I didn't see Mai in school. She doesn't go there, does she?"

"Naww....she's already graduated, from whatever school she's from. I guess you said you met her on the beach, or something." Joey shrugged, thinking, 'shouldn't he know that?'

They were suddenly interrupted, as a large man cut them off from their destination, saying, "Going somewhere?"

Both of Seto's friends yelped and hid behind Seto, knowing who this guy was. But the guy was surprised to see Seto didn't even flinch. Seto's height was the same as his, and Seto looked at him dead-on, saying, "Ushio....I haven't seen you in awhile. Don't you think you're a bit far from your hall monitor duties?"

"I heard from a kid you been picking on, that you three have been causing him real trouble." Ushio grinned.

"And what kid would that be?" Seto asked.

"That would be Yugi Motou." Ushio said.

"Yugi! That bum said that about us??" Joey snapped.

Seto paused, then said, "You're lying. I was talking to Yugi the other day. He doesn't have a problem with us."

"You mean you threatened him to shut up. Well guess what pal....I'm afraid it's pay-back time!" Ushio sneered, hitting his fist into his hand.

Seto's eyes narrowed, as he said, "Is that so? You and what army?"

"I'll show you what army, you cocky son of a bitch!!" Ushio yelled out. Seto moved with graceful quick moves, dodging the blow intended to be for him, and hitting him hard in the back of the neck with his elbow, and hard in the guys stomach with his knee. Ushio dropped to the ground, not expecting this kind of fighting ability coming from Seto. After all....the Seto they were used to didn't know Judo.

As Ushio struggled with his pains, Seto looked down at him, saying, "You really should be careful who you tangle with, Ushio. It was a mistake to challenge me. You do it again, I may be forced to put you in such bad shape, you wont be able to get up again. Let's go."

Seto turned, as did Tristan. Joey was about to join, when he saw the flash of something silver as Ushio started to suddenly lunge towards Seto. Joey cried, "Seto, watch out!" And jumped in front of his friend, taking the knife in the arm.

"What?" Seto questioned, confused at what just happened, but quickly realized. As Ushio pulled the knife out, Seto grabbed his wrist, elbowing him in the face. While he was stunned, Seto snapped, "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" And used his foot to crunch down on the man's knee....breaking his leg." Ushio cried out in agony, as Seto knocked the knife out of his hand.

"What do we do?" Tristan asked.

"What do you think....go to the pay-phone over there, call the police, and tell them we're going to need an ambulance." Seto ordered.

---------------

Ushio was taken away in the ambulance, and was expected to go to jail after that, for assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder. None of Seto's friends were charged, since it was self-defense. Seto jumped into the ambulance with Tristan to be with Joey, as they went to the hospital. The family's were notified, so they knew why their kids weren't in school.

At the hospital, the three were all together there, as Mai showed up. "Seto, are you all right? I heard you were attacked and were in the hospital!" She said, embracing Seto, then kissing him.

"I'm fine." He said, blushing a bit, as he smiled at her. "Joey's the only one that got hurt."

"Hey there, Mai." Joey called out from his hospital bed, and attempted to wave.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Joey. Knowing you, you probably jumped in front of it." Mai said.

"Yeah, I did...." Joey said.

"Yeah, he did...." Tristan said.

"I just said that!" Joey snapped.

Seto replied, "He jumped in the way to save me." Still rather shocked that Joey would do that for him.

"Aww....Joey." Mai smiled, and turned to Seto, saying, "You couldn't have a better friend than that."

"I....I guess not." He blinked, thinking that in the past he would have never imagined himself ever saying that. Could he have misjudged Joey all this time, never giving the guy a chance to see what he was really like?

Mai smiled, "Well, you seem to be doing better yourself today, Seto. You were real tense, yesterday."

"Yes, I suppose I was. But, I'm doing all right, now." He answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 15.

Yugi and the others were back at the hospital, hanging over Kaiba, and checking on his condition. "Any changes, Mokuba?"

"No....nothing." Mokuba said sadly.

"Well listen Mokuba, you need to get some sleep....you've been hanging around here all day. Your brother wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." Yugi said.

"I can get some sleep here." Mokuba said.

"You also need to eat." Yugi said.

"I can't go back to the house all by myself. Without Seto, the house is too empty and alone." Mokuba said sadly.

"Uh....hey, I could go back with ya, if ya want me to. It's the least I could do." Joey said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked. "Okay!"

Joey looked to the others, who nodded in approval, and he took Mokuba's hand, leading him home. Yugi went over to Kaiba, placing a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Kaiba....please wake up. Your brother needs you!" And bowing his head, knowing it was no use. Kaiba probably didn't even realize what really happened to him, wherever he was.

------------------

Seto and his friends went back to school the next day, Joey now with a big bandage on his arm, as he walked along with them. They went into the school and into their class, where again only Yugi was at the moment. "Uh....hello." Yugi nervously called.

"You got something you wanna say to me, Yugi?" Joey snapped, but then looked to Seto who gave him a warning look, causing him to calm down.

"I heard about what happened with that guy....I hope you're all right." Yugi said.

"What do you care?" Joey asked.

"Well....I made you this." Yugi said, handing him a card. Seto took it and gave it to Joey.

Joey read it, and asked, "You made me a get-well card?"

"I felt bad about what happened. That guy approached me the other day, saying he was going to take care of my problems. I didn't even know what he was talking about." Yugi said.

"You mean you led him to us!" Joey snapped.

"Calm down Joey, he just said he didn't know what Ushio was talking about. You know Ushio....that's what he does." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey grumbled.

"Um....did you bring your Duel Deck, Seto?" Yugi asked Seto.

"What's he talking about, Seto?" Tristan asked.

"Give me that chair." Seto said to Tristan, who pulled the chair over to him. Seto took a seat beside Yugi, and said, "I'm afraid I didn't give myself the time to make up a good deck for myself, yet." Pulling out a deck of cards, and fanning them out, face down. Then he pulled a separate card out, saying, "But I do have this card, that I thought might impress you some." And flipped it over, to reveal a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow! That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi said.

"A what's it-who's it??" Joey asked.

"There are only 4 in existence, and Seto has one!" Yugi said, quite impressed. He looked up at Seto and smiled, saying, "Did you know my grandfather also has one of these rare Blue Eyes? He got it from a friend long ago, and cherishes that card very much!"

"Hey, I didn't know you were into that game too, Seto." Joey said, suddenly feeling foolish for calling it a girlie game, since his best friend played it, too. 'No wonder he was pissed at me the other day....' He thought.

"I do....on occasion." Seto told Joey. He then turned back to Yugi, and said, "No, I didn't know that." It was a lie about not-knowing anything about his grandfather having one of the cards, and smiled down at Yugi.

"But I should probably stop down at the shop, sometime. I need to get some better cards, then what I have. I simply haven't had the money for it...." Suddenly a thought hit Seto's mind, and he added, "Actually Yugi, I was thinking....do you think your grandfather might be looking for some help?"

"Some help?" Yugi asked. Both Seto's friends also looked at him curiously.

"Well, I've been thinking of getting a job, but I wanted to find something that would be more interesting to me then some ridiculous burger place. The card shop would be more my field, plus I have some ideas that might even help perk your grandfather's business." Seto explained.

There was a strange tone of shyness to his voice, as he asked Yugi this. The whole thing felt awkward to Seto, but the realization that they were now all equal to him in this world had already sunk in since yesterday, and he was trying to adjust to it.

"Well, I can't tell you what my grandfather would think. But maybe after school, you can all come down and Seto can talk to him." Yugi said.

"All right." Seto nodded, as the others also agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 16.

It had been a couple of days since Kaiba was sent to the hospital now, and Joey had been accepted by Mokuba to stay at his house for awhile, as a live-in nanny. Joey had done all he could to try and keep Mokuba in high-spirits, but Joey couldn't possibly replace his brother. Besides that, there's been the first stop over by Human Services which were now preparing to discuss the situation with Mokuba. If they felt that Kaiba was going to stay that way on a permanent basis, they may have to once again place Mokuba into a home, which could also cause problems with Kaiba corporation, who depended on the Kaiba brothers in order to stay in business.

Tea, Tristan, and Yugi were all at their individual homes. While Yugi was home in his bedroom, he took this time to speak to Yami.

'_Spirit....I don't know what's going to become of poor Mokuba. There's got to be something we can do!'_

'_But, what could we do, Yugi?'_ Yami asked. _'His mind and spirit isn't even in this world, anymore.'_

'_Well, then what about reaching to him in the world he's in? He has to still have some connection to his body. Perhaps from his body, you can trace his connection to his soul, and speak with him wherever he is. We may not be able to pull him out of there, but we can atleast try to find some way of letting him know what's happened to him....'_

'_Hmm....I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. But we'd have to go to where Kaiba's body is now, in order for me to attempt this.'_ Yami said.

'_Okay, let's go!'_

-----------------

It had been a number of weeks later. Seto had been getting straight A's....an incredible grade jump, making his parents proud. He helped out with the house chores as much as he could, and now even worked a part-time job at Yugi's grandfather's place. But more than that, Seto had begun to invent. He planned on patenting the holographic duel disks, and the game shop would be the first store to sell them, which would make this store the hottest game shop in the area. This design would also be in great demand by all the Duel Monsters tournament places, which were still using the simple card plays. Seto was beginning to show a bright promise ahead of him. But he also had good friends, and even a girlfriend. Things couldn't get any better than it was.

Seto slept soundly in his bed. But that particular night....he had a dream.

"Kaiba...."

"Wh....who said my name?" Seto rose, looking around his room. 'No, it's not my name, anymore....'

"Seto Kaiba!" Came the strong voice that yet sounded so distant.

Seto looked into the very dark corner of his room, and a glowing image appeared....the symbol of the Millennium Item, the symbol of Ra....which was a glowing golden eye. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared underneath, as well as a faint outline of a human male with strange upward flowing hair.

"Wh....who are you? What do you want?" Seto cried out.

"You must find your way home, Kaiba....Mokuba needs you!" The voice cried out.

"Mokuba? What's wrong with Mokuba?? Mokuba!!" Seto cried out.

Seto jumped up from his laying position drenched with sweat, and looked around. There was nothing but the calm darkness of his room. He got up and ran over, turning on the light-switch, but there was nothing in the corner where his dream saw the strange outline of a person. He then ran across the hallway, and opened the door to see Mokuba sound asleep. He crept in, and checked on his brother, saying softly, "Mokuba?"

"Uh....S-Seto? What's wrong? Wh-what is it?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed in relief, "Nothing....I guess I just had a bad dream."

Mokuba hugged him, saying, "Don't worry, big brother….I'm here for ya. If you ever need me, feel free to come in anytime!"

"Thanks, kiddo." Seto said, giving him a hug and heading back to bed.

--------------------

That morning, Seto described the strange dream to his friends, as he went to school.

"That sounds creepy." Joey said.

"Don't worry about it, Seto." Yugi said. "It was just a dream, after all." Since the time that Seto asked for a job, Yugi and Tea had now joined their team and were friends together.

"I know it was....it just seemed so real. It didn't feel like I was dreaming. It was like something was trying to call out to me." Seto said.

"Dreams can be really strange. I had one with a horse wearing a dress." Tristan said.

"Gee....I had a dream with myself wearing a dress." Joey said, but suddenly stopped as everyone looked at him. "Hahaha....I was just kidding!" He said blushing, hoping they'd believe that.

---------------------

'_I think I reached him, Yugi....but I don't know how well it worked. It was very hard to communicate to him. His mind is now very connected to this other world.'_ Yami said.

'_What does that mean, spirit?'_ Yugi asked.

'_That means that he either no longer remembers this world, or he believes that he truly is in 'his' world, and may no longer think we even exist.'_ Yami stated.

'_Then he's....forgotten about us?'_ Yugi asked.

'_It's not his fault, Yugi....it's the power behind this powerful magic.'_ Yami stated.


	17. Chapter 17

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 17.

Together, Yugi's group finally decided to talk to Mokuba on the details of Kaiba's condition. Yugi transformed into Yami, who was best to explain it all to him.

"So....your saying that this magic thing gave him a better life than the one he has here?" Mokuba said sadly.

"It placed him in another world where he would have his heart's desire. I am sure that also included you in his life as well, Mokuba." Yami explained.

"But how can that be? I'm right here." Mokuba said.

"The magic that your brother touched, is very powerful. He does not realize that he is not with you. In his mind, his soul and his heart, he thinks he is with all the people he loves. I would guess he probably believes he's with his parents, as well." Yami said.

"But....but our parents are dead." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba....you are not understanding. The magic would bring him into a universe where your parents never died. That is the reason your brother is not coming out of it. For him to abandon that world would be like, well....pulling out his own heart." Yami said, using Joey's interpretation. "But then, the power of this magic has also caused Kaiba to not realize that he left you behind. If he thought for a second that was the case, I am sure he would come out of it." Yami said.

"He needs to know that truth, Yugi. How can we help him to know??" Mokuba asked.

"I have tried using the power of the Millennium Puzzle to find your brother in this other world, but it was too difficult to reach him. I don't think he understands what he was seeing when I found him. I need to get closer, go into that world and join with it, as your brother has." Yami told Mokuba.

"But how could you do that?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, Yug....that's not something you can so easily do." Joey said.

"I have an idea, Joey." Yami said. "If Yugi is a part of Kaiba's world as it is this world, I may be able to use the Millennium Puzzle to transfer myself with the spirit of that world, in order to speak with Kaiba."

"Uh....I think you lost me." Mokuba said.

"But....what if you aren't in that world, Yami?" Tea asked. They looked over at her, and she added, "Just a thought."

'_She's right, spirit. What would happen if there isn't a Millennium Puzzle discovered or even solved yet?'_

Yami stated, "I still have a connection with you Yugi, no matter what world you're from, since we were meant to become one. I can simply transfer your soul from that world into the Millennium Puzzle, and take over his body for atleast long enough to find and warn Kaiba of this matter."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go so you can talk to my brother!" Mokuba said.

"Wait Mokuba, it's not as easy as that. As long as I am in that other world, Yugi will have to remain beside Kaiba's bed, and not leave the room....no matter what. If he travels too far from Kaiba's body, I will lose my connection to Yugi, and may never be able to find my way back. So before we do this, I would like to ask if Kaiba could be transferred back to his home?" Yami asked.

"But, why? Can't Yugi simply sit there, until you're done?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't guarantee how long it might take to find and reach Kaiba. It may take days, and the hospital only allows a certain amount of time per visit." Yami stated.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll have to talk with Kaiba Corp., and see what they have to say about that." Mokuba answered. "I'll do all I can to try and get my brother back here."

---------------------

Seto sat in the park with his girlfriend Mai, looking up at the sky that weekend, smiling.

Mai looked over, saying, "You know Seto, you've been doing really good for yourself. That holographic duel disk system is amazing! Who'd ever thought you were such a computer whiz? And your gaming abilities....wow, you can even beat me, now!"

He smiled, and looked over at Mai, saying, "It doesn't really matter who wins, Mai....it's how you play the game." It was never a belief for Seto to feel this way about gaming before. But for the first time, he didn't have to push to be the best. He was free to have fun, without worry of how it would affect him or his bother, nor how he would look in other people's eyes. It was a new experience for him, something for the first time he was allowing himself to do.

"Well, you're still doing tons better, than when I first met you at a gaming store." Mai smiled back.

"I met you at a gaming store? Then, why did Joey tell me we met at the beach?" Seto asked.

Mai laughed, "You kept telling people that, Seto. I don't know why you were so embarrassed in the beginning about playing the Duel Monsters game. I guess you were trying to show a certain 'look' about you. But you got over it, I see. And I told you if you kept lying about it, eventually you were going to believe it. Now, listen to yourself...."

Seto stared over at her for a moment, just gazing into her eyes. His face then approached hers for a kiss. But she pulled away suddenly, fumbling for something. "I almost forgot....I got something for you today." Mai said and handed him a card. "I thought you'd like it."

Kaiba was amazed, "My third Blue-Eyes! I can't believe it….how did you get it??" Kaiba still had the memories of who possessed the BEWD cards. One of them wasn't too far from Domino. So, Kaiba approached this person, and beat him in a duel for it.

"I won it off some sucker with a gambling problem....he was out of money, and it's all he had left. I'm afraid I won." She smirked.

"Thanks." He said, taking the card and looking at it. "But I can only take it from you if I beat you in a duel. I can't accept it unless I earn it." He replied.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Ugh....you can be impossible sometimes, you know that? Fine, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you, because of it."

Seto smiled....that's just the way he wanted it. He moved close to her, and they came together in a kiss, with him rolling her down onto the grass. When they stopped, he looked down at her, and said, "You know....I'll be graduating soon. I was thinking when I'm done....maybe we could move in together, somewhere."

Mai smiled, saying, "Are you sure you can peal yourself away from your parents, and that cute brother of yours?"

Seto replied, "I may not live there anymore, but I know they'll always be here for me. I....I love you, Mai."

"Seto....I love you, too." Mai said, and kissed him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 18.

Kaiba had been transferred to the experimental lab in their house, and placed in one of the virtual reality seats.

Joey watched, and asked Mokuba, "Why was he put there, instead of some place more comfortable....like his room?"

"Well, I didn't exactly tell the stockholders of Yugi's plan on entering his mind. They would have thought I was crazy. So instead, I told them we thought of a way of bringing Seto out of his coma, and that was by reaching him through his own virtual reality computer. We can find him there, and help lead him back to reality. Not only did they feel it was a good idea, they proposed this idea to the courts that were trying to take me away, and showed that through this experiment, Seto might come out of it sooner than expected. So, they delayed taking me away by another couple of days. But if this doesn't work....I'm going to have to leave here." Mokuba said with worry.

They all looked at Mokuba sadly, and Yugi said, "We're going to get him back, Mokuba. If you're brother knew about this, he would be doing all in his power to get back here....I know it. We'll reach him, I promise you that."

They hooked up Kaiba's hospital equipment that kept his body alive. They then placed a TV and a real comfortable seat nearby for Yugi to sit, and have any snacks and drinks he needed. "It's a good thing this is summer vacation." Joey said. "I don't think your grampa would like you skipping school cuz of this."

"Neither do I." Yugi said. _'All right spirit, you can come out.'_

'_No, Yugi....I must stay here for the transfer, so the other Yami doesn't take you over, while I am away. I want you to touch Kaiba where his chest is. You will know when the transfer took place....you will feel the difference. From that point on, you will not be able to move from that seat.'_

'_I understand.'_ Yugi said. _'But when it's time for you to transfer back, don't I have to touch Kaiba again?'_

'_I will find a way to reach you, to let you know when it is time.'_

'_Okay.'_ Yugi said.

'_Good, then let's do this!'_

---------------------

It was almost the end of school, and Yugi was finishing his work, anxious to get back to the store. Tea was also in his class, and looked over at Yugi, smiling. 'Yugi has gone a long way this year. Who would have thought that he'd make friends with the class bullies, and even have his grandfather hire one of them? Seto's gone a long way, too....he's really shaped up and changed for the better. I've never seen the guy so happy.' Then as Tea was staring at Yugi, something happened. It was like he somehow....changed. His face became more serious, and he was different in other ways, though Tea couldn't put her finger on it, as to 'how'. 'Wh-what?' She thought.

He suddenly looked up from his work, and looked around the area. He looked down at himself next, seeming to be looking for something, like he was expecting to be wearing something at his neck line. Then, as if he sensed someone staring at him, he turned to face her, almost frightening Tea. His eyes felt like they stared right into her soul. But then, Yugi smiled and nodded, as if there was nothing new about him at all, even though she could still sense a change. Yugi then continued to look around the room, but did not seem to find who he was looking for. Tea continued to watch him curiously, as the school bell rang.

Everyone was in a hurry to leave, for this was the last day of school, and summer vacation would now finally begin. As Tea was leaving, an arm reached hers, saying, "Tea...."

'That voice....who's voice is that?' She wondered, and turned shocked to see it was Yugi. His voice even seemed different. "Uh....Yugi?" She asked, feeling strangely hot all of a sudden, as a red blush began to form over her face, and his touch was like electricity going through her.

"Tea, this is important....I need to find Kaiba." Yami said.

"Kaiba? Oh, well....I'd assume he's home at his estate. But what do you need to see him for?" She asked.

"I can't explain, right now." Yami said. "I need to go. I'll....catch up later."

"But I thought you were going to meet us over at your grandfather's house!" Tea said.

"Sorry, Tea….tell them that I got held up. I'll have to meet them later!" Yami said, and quickly left.

Tea sighed, rubbing her arm, where Yugi touched her. "But Seto's going to be expecting to see you there. Well, I'll have to tell him you'll be late." She said aloud to herself, and left the school.

-----------------

The gang entered the game shop, where Mr. Motou was sitting behind the counter. He snapped, "It's about time you got here....you're late!"

"Sorry, boss." Seto mused, "It's hard to get through the crowds on the last day of school." He slipped behind the counter, taking Mr. Motou's place, picking up one of his duel disks and began to fiddle with it.

"So, where's Yugi?" Mr. Motou asked.

"I dunno....I haven't seen him." Joey said.

"Well, I didn't see him." Tristan said.

Tea answered, "He wanted me to tell you all he was going to be late."

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"I don't exactly know....it was strange. He told me it was important, and he had to see Kaiba for some reason." Tea said. "He didn't really seem himself, either. It's almost like he was another person entirely. I can't explain it...."

Seto froze hearing this, and turned to Tea, asking her, "Did you say Kaiba?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why anyone would want to see Noah Kaiba. He's the most heartless person I've ever seen." Tea said.

"Noah? Noah Kaiba." Seto said, then chuckled to some kind of private joke.

"What's so funny?" Tristan said.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Seto said. "I wonder why he wants to see him." He then thought, "You don't think he's trying to push the duel disk system to him, do you?"

"Naw....those people are nothing but war freaks." Tristan said.

"But it doesn't make sense....why would Yugi go and see him?" Joey asked. "I've seen that creep, and I'm telling ya....there aint nothing good about a Kaiba. They're jerks, and losers, and scum-bags. Anyone called Kaiba should be put in their place. Don't you agree, Seto? Hey, what's wrong?"

Seto was giving Joey his, 'if looks could kill' glare, yet he was also fighting it, telling himself that Joey was 'not' talking about him. He was 'not' Seto Kaiba, he was Seto Rykuma. The only Kaiba was Noah Kaiba, which he could never stand in the first place. "Nothing Joey, you're right....there is nothing good about a Kaiba." Seto then wondered off-hand if that scum-bag Gozaburo was still alive, not that he'd ever be forced into having to see him again.

"Listen....Yugi shouldn't be over there. He's gonna get himself in trouble, and get really hurt by them, if we don't do something!" Joey said.

Seto paused, considering this, and said, "Perhaps you're right. Mr. Motou, would you mind if I left early to find your son?"

"Go ahead, Seto....I too am worried about Yugi." Mr. Motou said.


	19. Chapter 19

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 19.

Yami appeared at the Kaiba's mansion, and knocked on the door. A butler opened the door, asking, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I am here to see Seto Kaiba. Tell him it's...."

"Excuse me, did you say Seto Kaiba??" The man asked.

"Er....that is correct." Yami said.

"Sir, there is no Seto Kaiba here." The man said.

"But....I was told...."

"I don't know what you were told, sir. This 'is' the Kaiba estate, but no Seto lives here." The man explained.

"Wait....let the child in." Said a higher-toned voice.

The door opened, and Yami entered....surprised to see Noah Kaiba.

"Noah??" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I see....so you know me. I guess my reputation is famous even among the nobodies like you." Noah laughed.

"Where is Seto Kaiba!" Yami demanded.

"You're a real fruit-loop, aren't you? So who is this Seto Kaiba anyway, hmmm???" Noah asked.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Yami said, yet Yami then read it in Noah's eyes. This kid really didn't know. "You....you don't know. But...." 'Of course! Kaiba isn't his last name in this world. How could I forget that?' "You're right, I have been mistaken. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Yami said, and turned to leave. But as he tried, Noah snapped his fingers and a big metal wall closed down in front of him. Noah laughed, as Yami turned, saying, "Noah....what is the meaning of this??"

"I've heard you pathetic nobodies have been getting into some 'game', lately. I simply thought I'd show you a game of my own, that's all." Noah said, playfully.

"There is no time for this. There is too much at stake....my time is limited." Yami rambled.

"Well, then you better solve my little maze quickly then, huh?" Noah smirked. "You will enter through that door, there. If you can make it through my maze alive, you can leave. If you can't make it....I'm afraid you'll be staying forever! Hahahahaha!!"

Yami had no choice but to enter the maze.

While....the others had arrived, and Yugi was nowhere to be seen. "Why would Yugi go in this place? The fool must be insane!" Seto stated, feeling a slight sensation of fear from a past he now barely remembered.

Joey pounded on the door, saying, "Hey, let us in! Our friend's in there!"

But no one answered, no matter who pounded.

"What are we going to do?" Tea asked, feeling helpless.

"Stay here, and watch for Yugi....I'll look around the building and see if I can see any sign of him, or another way in." Seto said.

"I'll come with ya!" Joey said, but Seto stopped him, saying, "Joey, no....you don't understand the danger here."

"I do understand. That's why I'm going with ya!" Joey insisted.

Seto pulled him, close, saying quietly, "Joey....you're the only other decent fighter among us. I need you here to protect the others." It was a lie, but he knew it was enough to make Joey stay.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so? I'll keep 'em honest." Joey smiled, and went back with the others.

Seto quickly moved to the other side of the mansion. He felt around, and quickly found the secret trap door, entering. It ended at another door, which was waiting for a verbal password. Thinking carefully, he was pretty sure he remembered the old passwords when he was a kid under Gozaburo's careful watch, and hoped it worked. He brought his mouth close, and said, "Checkmate." And like magic, the door opened, letting Seto inside.

----------------

Yami had gotten passed some deadly pit traps, and a combination of the ceiling and floor pieces coming up and down to crush him, if he didn't move just right. But he slipped through, successfully. The next area ended at a door. Beside the door was something that looked like some kind of laser gun. He picked it up, and carefully entered the room. On the other side, he could hear people coming to undoubtedly attack him with a similar device. 'I remember this game....this happened in my past. The key was my gun wasn't really functional, and the guards guns were. If I don't do something fast, I'm done for!'

------------------

Yugi sat on the chair, eating popcorn, drinking pop and watching TV, with the unconscious Kaiba laying in the VR chair....which was not connected. "Thanks for staying with me, guys." Yugi said to the others.

"No problem, Yug....I can stay with ya all night." Joey said.

Tea checked the time, saying, "I'm afraid I can't....it's getting late, and I gotta get going."

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, Yugi." Tristan said.

"No problem, do what you have to....I'll seeya later." Yugi said, feeling a bit tired, himself. "Gee, how long has it been?"

"6 hours." Tea said. "By, guys...."

"Don't worry, Yugi....I'm here, too." Mokuba said. "I know you're puzzle will somehow find my brother....I just know it!"


	20. Chapter 20

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 20.

Yami barely escaped one of the laser blasts from one of the guards. He tried to shoot, but as he feared, it didn't work. His plan was maybe he could throw his gun, hitting his target just right to get one of the guns. But that would be nearly impossible with three people quickly surrounding him. 'I wasn't alone during that time, and Joey was the one to play this game. How did he win?'

Suddenly, a guard moved into position, targeting Yugi perfect, and was about to fire, making this the end for Yami. But at that instant, part of the wall opened, slamming hard into the guard. The laser gun fired, making it a near miss, almost hitting Yami. He looked up, and to his surprise....it was Kaiba! 'No wait, it's not Kaiba....he was not Kaiba in this world. If I call him that, he'll think something's wrong with me, and I need him to listen to me.'

Seto knocked one of the guards out, taking the pistol and aimed at the other one, firing....he shot the man in the leg. Seto was no killer, and was always against the violent ways that Gozaburo tried to teach him. He almost ended up like him too, if it wasn't for Yugi....

'No, that's not true! I have parents, I have nothing to do with this madman!' Seto's thoughts insisted, refusing to believe his original past. This was his life now, there was no other.

Yet, despite that belief, he still used the memories of that other life to his advantage. Seto had also remembered how Joey won, and leaped on top of the maze walls to find the other guy, and catch him by surprise, also taking him out of action without killing him. As Yami came into the clearing, Seto approached, saying, "Yugi....what the hell are you doing here? You know this is a dangerous place. Are you crazy??"

"You're right, I'm sorry. But, atleast I found you....I need to talk to you."

"Now's not the time....we gotta get out of here, before we're found out!" Seto said, and pulled Yami quickly towards the secret door he just came from.

------------------

"Block that door!" Noah ordered.

"We can't, sir.....for insurance purposes, we were not allowed to have an iron wall there. That's our emergency exit." The guard said.

"Why would we make the emergency exit so easily accessible to enter in the first place??" Noah asked, enraged.

"It isn't, sir. There is a hidden trap door, and a security password clearance. We have no idea how this person got through both of them." The guard said. "It's a secret escape route….no one's supposed to know about it."

"That means....it must be an inside leak." Noah said. "I have guards betraying me??? Grrr....we don't have time for this. Send some guards down to cut them off, so they can't get out!"

----------------

Both Seto and Yami rushed for the open door. But it was quickly blocked by guys with guns, refusing to let them leave. "I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba will not accept you leaving without completing the game, first." The guard said.

But the guards were suddenly attacked by their friends outside. Using the element of surprise, both Seto and Yami charged, to help take out the guards.

"Let's get out of here!" Tristan said, as they all ran for it.

Once they were far enough away, Yami asked, "How did you know we were being cut-off, Joey?"

"We saw a bunch of guards leave a side door and head in back where Seto went. We figured you two could use the help." Joey said.

"Why in the world did you go there in the first place? Are you suicidal??" Seto asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry....Seto." Yami smiled at him.

"Well, don't do it again!" Seto snapped. Yami was shocked....he was genuinely worried, and didn't even deny it. It was like this world was....changing him, perhaps for the better.

As for Seto, after he snapped at him, he looked away, then did a double take at him, eyeing him curiously. "You know Yugi, there's something....different about you." 'And strangely familiar....' He thought, looking down at his chest, to make sure he had still not obtained any sort of Millennium Puzzle, then back up at him, observing his facial movements.

Yami noticed him glanced down where the item would normally rest, and back up at him. Yami then smiled, 'Good....he still remembers some things. There is still hope.' Yami then asked, "Tell me Seto, how did you find that other way into the mansion? It was concealed on both sides of the hallway, plus there seemed to be a computerized security device to get in."

"Well, with my knowledge on circuitry, I simply hacked the device." He lied.

"But how did you find it?" Yami asked.

"Whoever was in it last didn't have the trap door closed all the way, I noticed something strange with the ground, and found it." He lied again. 'It was from another life, another time.' He thought to himself, but shook the thought off. 'No, there was no other life....that was all just a bad dream. I'm living my real life, now.'

-----------------

They made it back to the shop by dusk, and Seto and the others returned with Yugi. By this time, his grandfather was closing up shop. "Yugi, where have you been?" His grandfather chastised. "You risked a lot of people's lives this day!"

"I know, I am sorry." Yami said. "I felt there was something I needed to see him about."

"What was it?" The grandfather asked.

"It wasn't important....it was the wrong person." Yami said, and glanced over at Seto, who eyed him strangely.

Seto stated, "Uh....I need to get back home, boss."

"Sure thing, Seto. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Mr. Motou said.

'Did he say....boss?' Yami thought.

"We gotta go, too. Seeya later." The others said, and walked out.

"Yugi....are you all right?" Mr. Motou asked, noticing a change in his grandson, as well.

"Grampa, I need to talk to Seto. It's very important. Can I leave for awhile?" Yami asked.

"What about?" Mr. Motou asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I'll say this much. If I don't talk to Seto, his brother may be in great danger!" Yami said, in a strangely over-dramatic tone.

"Well, okay Yugi....but don't get into anymore trouble." Mr. Motou said.


	21. Chapter 21

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 21.

Seto talked with his friends, hanging out as he went home, until they found their homes and had to separate. Finally, it was almost night time, as Seto headed home alone. He continued to walk, then finally stopped. With a long sigh, he said, "Yugi....why are you following me?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you. It's very important." Yami said, leaving the shadows of the night.

"Fine....come on home with me, we'll have something to drink and you can talk to me there." Seto said.

Curious to see where Seto now lived, Yami nodded, accepting the offer. They ended up to his home, as Seto and Yami entered.

"Hello honey, you're just in time for supper." His mother said, coming over and kissing him on the cheek, giving him a hug. Yami watched with sadness in his eyes. It was just as Yami feared....Kaiba had gotten his family back in this world. He was so happy....it hurt Yami very much to think he'd have to tell Kaiba of this harsh reality of what really happened. 'I'm so sorry, Kaiba....for what I have to tell you.'

"Yugi, what are you doing here, dear?" She asked.

"I invited Yugi to stay for dinner, Mom." Seto said.

"That's fine, why don't you set up another placement for him, then?" She asked.

"All right." Seto said, putting another plate, and more silver-wear down, along with a napkin. He went into the other room, and pulled an extra seat into the kitchen.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." Mom said.

They headed into the TV room, and Seto placed a hand on his Dad's shoulder, saying, "What are you watching, Dad?"

"Golf....it's very exciting, Seto. Come here, you've got to watch this next put!" He said.

Seto shook his head, saying, "Yeah, well....come on Yugi, we'll go in my room." They entered the small room, as Seto said, "Excuse the mess. I've been trying to keep this place clean, but with the duel disk experiments, it's got a little crazy in here." Pushing some scrap parts out of the way, as he sat down on his bed. "Take a seat." Seto said, motioning for the chair near the computer desk.

Yami took a seat, looking around this small room, with a simple laptop computer, closet, dresser, twin bed, and miscellaneous computer chips and pieces. "Well, next year's the last year, Yugi. Once I get through high school and graduate, I'll be moving in with Mai."

"You mean Mai Valentine?" Yami asked, shocked. "She doesn't have a problem with that?"

"Why would she? We've been going out for some time, now. We already talked about it, and she's all for it. It might be hard on Mokuba in the beginning, but I'll be here to visit all the time. It's not like they're going anywhere." Seto said.

Yami wasn't sure what to say, so he decided to change the subject. "So, you're working on your duel disk experiments, I see."

"That's right." Seto smiled. "I just signed a contract with the organized Duel Monster's Tournament League. They plan on me installing these into every Tournament sight in this region. You're grandfather was smart to partner up with me, Yugi….he's going to be a very rich man soon, as will I."

"Well, I certainly hope it doesn't go to your head. Next, you'll be demanding we call you by your last name, all the time." Yami smiled. It was a personal joke, which he wondered if Seto would catch.

Seto smiled, then laughed from Yami's humor, answering, "That's not going to happen."

Yami's smile then faded, as he said with a touch of sadness, "I've never seen you so relaxed and open-minded before. You seem so....happy." The emotional walls that the Kaiba he knew always had up to protect his heart from the world around him, was surprisingly gone. He acted just like any other normal teenage kid, now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't I be?" Seto asked, still wondering why Yugi was acting so strange.

"Kids....dinner!" His Mom called, and they went over to eat. They had a nice family dinner with everyone there....Mom, Dad, Mokuba, Seto, and Yami. Then after dinner, the father said, "Seto, why don't you entertain your friend, while we go for a walk with your brother?"

"And clean that room, while you're at it." Mom added.

"All right, all right." Seto answered. Mokuba waved good-bye, and they left, giving the house to Seto at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 22.

Seto began to clean the scrap up in his room, and piled it in a corner, since that was the only room he had left to put it all. Yami decided to try and be the polite guest, and help him out. Together, they cleaned it to atleast make it more walkable. "That's better." Seto said. He turned and said, "So....are you going to tell me what this is all about sometime tonight, or not?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, Kaiba….but I wanted to try to give you as much time with your family as possible, before telling this to you. This isn't going to be easy for you to accept." Yami said.

Seto gave a slight chuckle, saying, "Yugi....you just called me Kaiba. Do I look like Noah to you?"

"No....you look like Seto to me, Seto Kaiba." Yami said with true seriousness in his eyes.

Seto's smile faded, as he looked at Yami like he was some alien that just beamed into his bedroom. Yami sighed heavily, saying, "The reason I went to the Kaiba mansion was because I was looking for you. I know those memories of being Kaiba are still buried deep within you....you have to know, you have to remember what I am talking about."

"You're crazy. Why the hell would you call me that? My name is Seto Rykuma....not Kaiba. I am not related to Noah or that lunatic father of his." Seto said, his tone a notch colder than before.

"How do you know he's a lunatic, then? Have you met him? You only know him because you remember he adopted you....after your parents died." Yami stated.

"MY PARENTS DID NOT DIE!!!" Seto practically roared at Yami, hitting a nerve with Seto. "We just sat down and ate dinner with them, didn't we? What are you trying to tell me, Yugi….that this is all 'fake'?? Don't you think that I, of all people, would know the difference between fantasy and reality! They are not some digital creations....the look in their eyes, the emotion, the life....it's real!"

"You're right, Kaiba....they are real. Your mind, your heart, and your soul was transported into this world, taking over the Seto Rykuma of this other universe. But your world is still there waiting for you, Kaiba." Yami said.

"I am NOT Kaiba!" Seto snapped.

"You are presently in a hospital room, in a coma, lying there still because the rest of you has been transported here. Until you bring yourself to want to go back, you will remain here Kaiba, and you will never come out of it. When your body deteriorates and dies in that world, you will die here, because you are connected to it." Yami continued.

"I said my name is not Kaiba." He hissed in a dangerous tone with Yami, refusing to listen to this.

"You are Kaiba, you cannot deny it!" Yami said. "More than anything, you're brother Mokuba needs you back. If you remain in that coma, they will take him away and put him in a home, this time without his big brother there to protect him. He needs you, Kaiba....they've already started the proceedings to take him. If you don't come out of it in the next couple of days, he will be taken away...."

Seto stood there trembling, shaking his head no, not wanting to believe any of what Yami was saying. "You're lying...." He whispered, barely able to hear his voice, as he said it.

There was a door that slammed shut in the distance, and Mokuba showed up at Seto's doorway, saying, "Seto, I'm back....uh, what's wrong?"

"Do you see him, Yugi? DO YOU SEE HIM???" Seto snapped, grabbing Yami by the collar, and slamming him against the wall. "Mokuba is right there! He is fine! There is nothing wrong with him, he's not going anywhere!"

"Seto....??" Mokuba asked.

"Seto, what are you doing?" His mother asked, catching what was happening, as she approached. His eyes twitched dangerously at Yami, before finally dropping him, marching through everyone, and leaving the house.

Yami got up, catching his breath, after Seto had pressed his collar so tightly to his neck. "Are you all right?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry....I should leave now." Yami said, and left, trying to follow after Seto. It took awhile, wandering around the immediate area, but Yami soon found him, hunched over at the edge of a large pond, looking into it, as if it would tell him what he wanted to know.

"Kaiba...." Yami said softly to him. Seto had calmed down by this time, and Yami could see the pain and anguish he was feeling....Seto was finally beginning to believe. "Kaiba?" Yami asked, sitting next to him.

"It was too good to be true....wasn't it?" He asked.

"The item that you touched gave you your heart's desire. I know this must be hard for you...." Yami said.

"No....you have no idea." He choked, his voice filled with pain. His head lowered, as he fought to keep himself from crying, "I've already lost them once....I can't do this again!"

Yami gently placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, trying to help him so he didn't feel he had to do this alone. Seto trembled, feeling Yugi's hand there. Part of him welcomed it, wanting a shoulder to cry on. But the colder 1/2 of Seto Kaiba began to seep in once again, and he pushed Yami's arm away, hissing, "Get away from me! I don't need your pity...."

"Kaiba, it's not...." Yami tried to explain.

But Kaiba looked over at him, with daggers in his eyes, hissing, "Get out! Get out of my sight!"

Yami swallowed, saying, "I never wanted to do this, Kaiba. But this item did not allow you to fully understand what happened to you. You had to know the truth!"

"Then you served your purpose here. Now, get out!" He snapped at him.

Yami sighed, then got up and left.


	23. Chapter 23

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 23.

Yugi was asleep when he felt something strange wake him up, and saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing. 'The spirit must be ready.' He thought. Yugi reached over and touched Kaiba's chest. That instant, he felt a surge of magical energies flow through him.

'_Yugi?'_ Yami called to him.

'_You're back....I'm so glad!'_ Yugi said. _'So, is Kaiba coming back, now?'_

'_I....I'm not sure, Yugi.'_ Yami said.

'_What? But why not? What do you mean?'_ Yugi asked.

'_There was so much joy in his life, there. His life was so complete.....he was happy, content. He had his parents, he had Mokuba, he had a job, a girlfriend, a future, and things were only getting better for him. It was difficult enough just to convince him of who he was again....'_ Yami stated.

'_You mean, he didn't know?'_ Yugi said.

'_More like, he didn't want to know. He was refusing to accept that he was really Seto Kaiba. Do not tell this to Mokuba, no matter what....it could break his heart.'_ Yami said.

'_Well....did you convince him to remember?'_ Yugi asked.

'_Yes, he remembered....though it was painful for him to accept. But even though he accepted his past, I'm not sure if his denial will cause himself to disbelieve it again, and stay there. He told me how painful it was to lose his parents, and he couldn't deal with losing them again.'_ Yami explained.

Yugi dropped his head in depression, _'Poor Mokuba....'_

--------------------

Seto finally returned back home, his parents still up and worried. "Seto, what happened?" His father asked.

"Is everything okay?" His mother asked, worried.

"It's nothing, mother...father. I'm sorry I did that, I over-reacted. I'm tired....I need to get some sleep." He said.

"All right honey, goodnight." She said hugging him, not expecting how tightly he would hug her, as he fought back the pain. He then went to his Dad and gave him a strong hug, making the father wonder about his son. Seto then turned, and went into his room, closing the door.

Seto felt numb all over as he sat down to his computer, and began typing. He did not go to sleep at all that night, getting up to make himself some coffee, as he typed into his computer everything he could remember on all the schematics he ever made on the various holographic, and virtual reality systems. Then last of all, he typed in a message:

"Everything you need to know on inventions you ever made are here. You work at the card shop part time, you are now also good friends with Yugi Motou, and Tea Gardner. You have future plans to move in with Mai, when you graduate. You stopped bullying, you stopped stealing, you stopped fucking around with your life and got a real one. Do not disgrace your parents, for you should be very lucky you even have them....its more than I will ever have. Be good to your brother, he's the only one you got. You gave him your walkman and music....do not try and take them back. Show some responsibility and pride for a change, and you might actually make it."

With that typed-in, he saved it and kept the message up on the screen, but turned off his monitor, so it wouldn't be immediately noticed. At 5 in the morning, he got up and left the house, walking back over to the pond he was at earlier. He whispered, "Good by mother, good-bye father....I guess I should be happy I atleast got a chance to know you again." He gave a long sigh, then thought to himself, 'So....how the hell do I get out of here?'


	24. Chapter 24

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 24.

Morning came, and everyone woke up that was left here. Joey looked over at Yugi, saying, "Anything, yet?"

Yugi sighed, "He returned last night, Joey. Yami is back."

"Great! So....what about Kaiba?" Joey asked, wondering if he was awake inside there, or not.

"Well, uh....we'll just have to see." Yugi said.

"What? What do you mean we'll have to see? I thought if Yami found Kaiba, everything would be okay." Joey said, as Mokuba turned to hear.

"Well, it's not as easy as that, Joey. There is powerful magic involved here." Yugi said. "He still has to fight against his hearts desire to come home. Things like that might....take time."

"How much time?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said, sadly.

Mokuba dropped his head, saying, "Maybe he'll be happier there, than with me...."

Before Yugi could say anything about that, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Mokuba said.

"We'll come, too." Yugi said.

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba came upstairs, and Mokuba opened the door to reveal an ugly shriveled old lady. She looked at Kaiba's little brother and said, "That's him." Causing a couple strong men to grab Mokuba.

"Hey, you leave him alone, you creeps!" Joey said, attempting to attack the men, but there were more. This lady came with a small army of what appeared to be a security force that worked for Kaiba, Corp. Another one of them knocked Joey down, others pulled out guns.

One of the security officers snapped, "If you interfere with the law, you will be put in jail!"

"Why are you taking Mokuba away!" Yugi demanded. "What right do you have to do this??"

The woman pulled out a paper, saying, "I'm afraid an agreement was made with the head chairman of Kaiba Corp., Mr. Marshall."

"But Marshall worked it out with the lawyers. We're doing a virtual reality experiment, in order to bring my brother back!" Mokuba cried. "This was agreed upon....I am supposed to have a few more days."

"I know I did." Marshall came forward from the crowd of security. "I made that deal to give this company more time to write the proper paperwork up that would give me control of Kaiba Corp., if there was no Kaiba able to legally run the company. Mokuba is too young, and his brother is a vegetable downstairs. So, I voided the last court order, allowing human services to do their part."

"How could you? How could you do this to us?" Mokuba squirmed.

"For power. You'd be surprised what a person is capable of doing, to get what they want." Marshall said. "But we are also here to not only take Mokuba away, but pull the plug on Seto Kaiba. He can go back to a hospital or maybe a nursing home, to go drool in a bucket, or whatever."

Mokuba struggled to escape, kicking and screaming as they began to drag him away, the other 2 helpless to do anything about it, when a voice cried out, "Let my brother go, NOW!!"

Everyone froze and turned to see Seto Kaiba at the top of the stairs, struggling to stay standing, as he was leaning heavily against the doorway. But his determination was still as strong as ever to protect his little brother, despite his present condition. He looked at the snake Marshall and hissed, "If you don't order that witch to release my brother, the one that's going to be left drooling is you, after I forcefully remove all your teeth with my fist!"

The woman glanced at Marshall, then nodded to Kaiba's security which dropped Mokuba, and turned to leave. "Seto! You came back!" Mokuba cried out, running to his brother and embracing him.

Kaiba held his brother, saying, "You know I'd always be here for you, Mokuba....I promised you that."

Marshall now stammered, "Uh, Mr. Kaiba, sir....it's not what it looks like! I was only looking out for the best interests of the company. It was going to suffer without you....surely you wanted the business to continue on...."

"Security, hall this trash out of my sight. Marshall....you're fired." Kaiba snapped.

The security guards now turned against Marshall, as he was picked up, guns aiming at him. Marshall was now the one kicking and screaming, as he ranted, "No, you can't do this! You can't let me go, Kaiba....this company needs me!!!"

---------------------

Kaiba felt very tired and drained, and his joints were terribly stiff. It had been over 2 weeks in this world that his body laid dormant in bed, totally still, with fluids being pumped into him to keep him alive and going. His body was in dire need to have solids again, and he had the worst taste in his mouth.

"Come on, big brother, let me help you to a chair...." Mokuba said, helping his brother to the nearby living room.

Yugi approached, saying, "Kaiba....how are you feeling? Do you need anything we can help with?"

Kaiba looked over at Yugi and Joey....people he knew for the past few weeks as good friends, now were nothing more than acquaintances. "No, I'm fine." He said, pausing before he added, "Thank you...."

"Sure." Yugi smiled.

"What were you two doing here, anyway?" Kaiba asked, curious.

"Well I had to be here, Kaiba. As you might remember, I used the magic of the Millennium Puzzle to contact you, and let you know what was really happening." Yugi said.

Kaiba rubbed his head, saying, "No offense Yugi, but I am so sick of hearing about magic right now....I just don't want to hear anymore about it."

"Okay." Yugi said.

"So what's his excuse?" Kaiba asked, referring to Joey.

"Yeah, well....Yugi here and Mokuba were downstairs keeping you company, so I thought I'd add a little extra support for them, that's all." Joey said, expecting a fight, but hoping that wouldn't happen, right now. After all, Joey didn't really feel right having to fight someone who could barely walk, at the moment.

"Joey stayed here and kept me company while you were in the hospital, Seto!" Mokuba said.

"You stayed in my house all this time?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, well....I didn't wanna leave the kid alone, by himself. Listen, I'll go to the spare room, and pack my things up now, okay?" Joey asked.

"Wheeler...." Kaiba said to him, as Joey was trying to turn away.

Joey turned back, knowing it was coming. "All right, just say it and get it over with, already...." Joey sighed.

"Thank you." Kaiba said. "For helping my brother out, when I couldn't."

"Uh...." Joey stammered, not expecting to hear something nice from him. "Well, yeah....okay. No problem. Happy to help."

"Can Joey stay here longer??" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba smiled, saying to his brother, "Don't push your luck."

Yugi then nudged Joey, saying, "You know, we should be going, anyway. Feel free to call, if you need anything...." With that said, Yugi practically pushed Joey into the spare room his stuff was in, to start packing, figuring that Mokuba would want some quality time with his brother.

Mokuba climbed on Kaiba's lap, and hugged his big brother, then looked up, saying, "Yugi said you got everything you ever wanted from that thing you touched." Even sitting on him, Kaiba was still taller.

"Not everything." Kaiba said. "'My' Mokuba wasn't there."

"But he said I was there, too." Mokuba said.

"No you weren't, you were right here. There was a Mokuba there, but he wasn't the same. He didn't go through the same things that we did together. And once I realized you were still here waiting for me, nothing else mattered, anymore." Kaiba said.

Mokuba smiled, and hugged him again, saying, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too." Kaiba replied.

"Seto....what was it like to see our Mom and Dad again? I don't even remember them." Mokuba said.

"I was old enough that I still remembered them. It was good to see them again....maybe it even gave me some closure that I needed." Kaiba smiled. "They were very caring....you would have liked them."

Kaiba brushed his own hair back with his hand as he said this, and felt his hair didn't feel too clean. He then gently took Mokuba off his lap, and said, "We'll have to finish this in a little bit. I desperately need a shower."

"You shouldn't need one too bad, big brother. The hospital says they gave you daily sponge baths!" Mokuba smiled.

Kaiba shuddered at the thought of who was touching him while he was out of it, and moved even quicker towards the shower room, feeling he needed a shower even more desperately than he originally thought.

--------------

Yugi and Joey came down stairs with Joey's stuff, and Mokuba approached, saying, "Sorry you have to go so quick."

"Where's Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"He went to take a shower. He didn't seem too happy when I told him about the sponge baths he had at the hospital." Mokuba shrugged.

Joey laughed, "I gotta remember that one, next time he tries ta pick on me, again."

"Well, have fun with your brother, Mokuba." Yugi said, and left with Joey.

As things got back to normal in the Kaiba mansion, no one realised when Kaiba woke up and came upstairs, the stone had also magically returned, and was presently lying on the floor beside the virtual reality chair, for any other unsuspecting person to walk by and touch it.


	25. Chapter 25

**YUGIOH**

**Blast in the Past**

Chapter 25.

Kaiba planned on heading straight to work the next day, but he instead told the driver to take a different turn, going passed the school. He directed his driver down one particular street, and to go slow, looking for something.

Kaiba was looking for the house he stayed in, in that alternate world. At first, he couldn't find it, and began to wonder that maybe all this time that item did only put him into a coma, and his mind simply made everything up. But then, he realized he was looking right at it. It was hardly recognizable, all boarded up and abandoned. But there it was....the same design, the same number....even the same color, though faded as it was. Weeds had overgrown around it, and it seemed to be abandoned for some time. It made him curious, wondering if maybe that's where his parents used to live before the tragedies took place, and he never knew. "Stop the car!"

Kaiba got out, and began to approach it. It was now difficult to decipher between the memories he had gained from this alternate world and this world, to know if this was the house he once lived in as a child.

"Sir....this is not the best neighborhood to be in." The driver warned him.

"Keep your business to yourself." Kaiba stated, and went over to the front door, looking it over. Then finally, he kicked the door in.

"Sir....even for an abandoned home, that may be considered 'breaking and entering', and 'destruction of private property'." The driver again tried to warn him.

"So let them try and put me in jail." Kaiba said, approaching the car once again. He took his briefcase, and said, "Why don't you go bring the car back, I'll walk to work today."

"Are you....sure?" The man asked.

"Yes, now get going." Kaiba said, patting the car, then walked towards the open door, as it drove away. The driver was still concerned about Kaiba looking through an abandoned building, but no longer questioned him, and drove off.

-----------------

Kaiba entered the building, looking around the old house, which was falling apart. His memories of where he had lived the last few weeks still fresh in his mind. He could easily picture the kitchen, the living room, the master bed room, laundry room, bathroom, Mokuba's room, and finally his own bedroom. There was no furniture left, pretty much just a bunch of old boards, scattered that dropped down from the ceiling. Lights had been ripped out, plaster ripped from the ceiling and fallen apart, making it unable to tell the design anymore. Any wallpaper scraps that were left on the walls all turned a rusty brown, wet, soaked, moldy, now mostly just bare walls. Even sinks and toilets had been ripped out a long time ago, house stripped clean. He went into Mokuba's room again, looking around, then back to his room, and finally once again his parents room....or how he remembered it. Kaiba then squatted down, lowering his head sadly, saying aloud, "They probably never lived here, anyway."

Something caught his eye then, and Kaiba turned to see some old rotting cardboard box. He moved to it, and opened it to show some papers in it. But they had all been destroyed and unrecognizable to read. When he tried to dig into it a little more, he merely found old shavings from a mouse that made it into a home.

"Eeuch!" He spat, throwing the box. Having enough, he was ready to leave, but found the corner of a brown strip of paper sticking up from the floor, which was hidden underneath the box. He pulled on it gently, bringing the rest of it up from being tucked under the floor. Since the paper was mostly under the floorboards it had been better preserved than anything else in this house. He looked it over, realizing it was a very old homework sheet that was left behind. A child's scribbling at attempted math problems, and whoever wrote it wasn't very good at it....or atleast the word problems he could figure out. The kids handwriting was terrible, and very basic....and the paper was still faded and slightly smudged. In the left hand top corner was a name, and when he read it he turned white. The name on it was Seto Rykuma.

"My god." He whispered dropping the paper, and looking around the house. Was this the very house they lived in as a kid?

Slightly freaked out at what he learned, he stuffed the old paper away in his coat pocket, and quickly left the abandoned house. He walked a ways until he made it back near the school, and leaned heavily against a street light. What he had experienced....could it have been what would have happened to him, if his parents had lived?

He thought about what to do with his discovery. He could try and preserve the house, rip apart every board and try and find any scrap of history he could. But Mokuba seemed emotionally fragile after what happened to him, and he didn't want to make Mokuba questioning Kaiba's love for him again, by making him think he was trying to bring them back, by picking through an old house. His life with Mokuba was far more important to him then some world he was not truly a part of. Plus, perhaps he should instead have it all torn down, giving a final closure to him once and for all.

As he thought about this, he heard a voice, call, "Hey, Kaiba!" And turned to see a familiar blond heading his way.

"Mai?" Kaiba asked, as she approached.

"Wow, I'm shocked to hear the infamous Seto Kaiba would even know my name. I'm flattered." She smiled.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. "You're Mai Valentine."

Kaiba hesitated, then repeated it with a long pause in-between the name, "Mai....Valentine." When he said it the first way, it sounded more like he was saying 'my valentine', embarrassing him a bit, since he still remembered he fell pretty hard for her in the other universe.

She chuckled at his name separation, understanding the reason....he wasn't the first to catch its meaning.

"You made it all the way to the semi-finals in both Battle City, and Pegasus' little tournament. That's not an easy task for even some of the better duelists out there." Kaiba stated.

"Well....thanks. I guess since you always put Joey Wheeler down all the time, I just assumed you might feel the same about me." She smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm glad to see you on your feet again, kiddo. I heard you gave the whole school a pretty good scare, when you collapsed like that. Any idea what it was from?"

Kaiba paused, before answering, "You haven't talked to Yugi's little group lately, have you?"

"Well....no. It's not easy to keep in contact with them when a tournament's not on. I don't go to school anymore, after all. I was just in the neighborhood to see a girlfriend of mine, when I came across you. Wait a minute...." Mai then paused. "You're out here walking around near school, when school isn't even in. Did you're car break down and you lose your cell phone, or something?"

"No. After being in a coma for a week, you can say I thought I could use a stretch." Kaiba answered.

"A coma?? You were in a coma? So....what 'did' happen to you?" She asked.

"I'd rather not get into details. You should try asking Yugi, sometime. With his line of expertise, I think he could explain a lot better than I could." Kaiba said.

"Hmmm?" She asked, not understanding, but shrugged, and said, "Well....okay."

There was a moment of silence between them, and Mai was looking like she was about to say her good-bye's to him, when Kaiba spoke up, saying, "So, you don't see any of them. That's funny....I thought you were possibly dating one of them."

"Naw....I think those clowns still need to grow up a bit, before I even consider that. I thought once that maybe Joey might try and ask me, but I'm afraid he didn't muster up the nerve to." She chuckled.

He smiled, "I see. So then....I guess that means you're not seeing anyone, then."

Mai eyed Kaiba curiously, saying, "No, I'm not right now. But why would you ask me that? You couldn't actually be trying to hit me up for a date or something, would you?"

Kaiba nervously rubbed the back of his neck, as he asked her, "Would you mind? Maybe a quick lunch or dinner, sometime?"

Mai crossed her hands, saying, "The rich and popular Seto Kaiba, asking little old me out? So what, are you between dates or something? Just because you're rich and popular doesn't mean I'm going to fall on my knees and swoon over you. Maybe that works for some girls, but...."

"Listen, I'm not trying to buy you, here, and I'm not that popular with the girls like you're suggesting....I normally don't even have time to date anyone." Kaiba answered, thinking maybe this whole idea was a losing cause in the first place. "I'm....not very good at doing this. Maybe this was too direct for you, and maybe your association with Wheeler already made me look like the bad guy in your eyes. If you're not interested, then fine....I was just asking." Kaiba replied.

She froze from that, staring at him, thinking, 'Wow....he really sounds sincere about this. I wasn't really expecting that from the guy. Maybe there's a soft side in him, after all....or maybe the coma got him thinking about his attitude, for a change.' He looked like he was about to walk away, assuming her silence was a no, before she replied, "Wait a minute! All right....why not? It's not like I'm dating anyone, anyway. I can't guarantee you're my type, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun hanging around each other." She smiled, and shrugged.

He gave a smile, which equally surprised Mai....she never seen the guy smile before, except when he was stomping some unsuspecting duelist. "How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh....tomorrow's no good. I'm getting my nails done that day." Mai said.

"It takes you all day to do your nails?" He asked.

She put her hands up, saying, "Look at these things. You think I can keep them in perfect shape like this, from a simple nail job? Besides, I go to a very expensive place, where they guarantee to use all clean items and nail polish every time. Believe me, it's worth it....the last thing I need are these beauties getting an infection."

"All right....what about three days from now?" Kaiba asked.

"No good, I'm getting my hair done." Mai said. "And yes, that's also an all-day event, before you ask. Besides, I also got to go clothes shopping that day, which makes it an all day-all night event. I'm very particular about my clothes, but then again....I'd say, so are you." She said. "Wait a minute, what about the day after tomorrow....I'm free then."

"No good, I got a meeting on that day." Kaiba said.

"What about Saturday?" Mai asked.

"Saturday?" Kaiba asked, thinking. "Nnnnnno, no good. I promised that day to Mokuba. But what about Sunday?"

"Uh-uh....no good." Mai said.

Kaiba smiled, saying, "Who would have thought I'd run into someone who's schedule was as busy as mine. Hold on a minute....let's compare notes." Kaiba squatted down, opening up his briefcase, pulling out his electronic planner. "I'll tell you the dates I'm presently clear, and you tell me if any are open." He looked through his planner, as Mai pulled out her little calendar book and looked through it. "I have next Tuesday, and Friday presently clear."

"Oh....I can do Friday!" Mai said.

"Dinner?" Kaiba asked. "You have any preferences?"

"I figured knowing you, it'll probably be someplace expensive. And when it comes to expensive restaurants, any will do. How about a movie, too?" Mai asked.

"Deal. Pleasure doing business with you." He joked.

Mai laughed shaking his hand, as they put their things away and began to walk, and make small talk together. Kaiba understood that he would never see his parents again, and couldn't bring back the fantasy life he had lived. But that didn't mean that he couldn't attempt to make a few changes in his life. He knew that Joey seemed to have a thing for Mai in this universe, and Mai wasn't sure Kaiba was even her type. But in the other world, if they 'had' gotten that close....who knows?

There was still another year of high school, before Kaiba would graduate, just like in the other world. If they could stay together that long, maybe it would turn into something. And maybe when they graduated, he may still get her to live with him, and decide to try and start a life together. It may not be the case, but it was worth a shot for him. And if Joey didn't get insanely jealous from it, maybe he'd even try and be a little nicer towards him, too.

END


End file.
